


The Journey of Takanuva: Technorealm

by Demitsorou



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Bionicle - Freeform, Gen, Technorealm AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitsorou/pseuds/Demitsorou
Summary: Toa Takanuva finds himself in yet another alternate dimension on his journey to reach Karda Nui. The Matoran of Metru Nui abandoned the old ways of the Elements in favor of Alchemy and Technomancy, bestowed upon them by the Great Beings. With the help from his new matoran friends, Takanuva must find a way to get back on course, all the while trying to escape capture.





	The Journey of Takanuva: Technorealm

**Author's Note:**

> The 'Journey of Takanuva: Technorealm' is meant to be an introduction to a broader setting that is Bionicle: Technorealm AU. Technorealm is a shared setting that has been developed through collaborative roleplays, artwork, and other pieces of fiction. It continues to grow every day through casual worldbuilding and collaborative roleplays. There is currently no plans about transforming Technorealm into a series of fics, and the 'Journey of Takanuva: Technorealm' serves a singular purpose of being the gateway for the people to get interested in the AU as a whole. It is not a standalone piece.  
> For more information about the AU, visit [our tumblr blog](http://technorealm.tumblr.com/).

The last thing Toa Takanuva saw was a brilliant flash of purple, searing and blinding in its intensity. He felt the mask on his face hum, and then split into pieces, falling away into the nothingness of interdimensional space.

A moment later his whole body was forcefully pulled forward. Wind rushed in his audiosensors, and he opened his eyes.

He was in freefall high above a city that looked like Metru Nui, but at the same time was uncannily different.

Takanuva had no time to admire the view. Focusing his levitation powers, granted by Makuta Krika of an alternate dimension, he slowed his fall, blinking away the tears from his eyes.

His body was glowing. His Light power was acting on its own.

Takanuva willed it to stop, but it only brightened. All further attempts to get it under control were in vain; the Light was no longer answering his call.

He felt a tingle on his back and turned to see the stormy sky, illuminated by streaks of purple. The Shadow and Light inside of him stirred at the sight, clashing against each other in futility.

Takanuva felt sick.

_What is this madness…?_

Dark skies separated by purple lightning, heading straight for him.

As the thunder struck, the purple light swallowed Takanuva whole. His synapses ignited with power, and a violent burst of light escaped his body.

He lost consciousness, hurtling towards the oblivion that awaited in the neon city below.

  
  


Takanuva, Toa of Light, was alive, and he was certain of it. One of the reasons he was so sure was the pain all over his body.

His eyes opened slowly, revealing a dark and damp alleyway. Beyond it he discerned light, and figures going by, tall and small.

_Matoran and… Toa,_ he recognized with relief. But then he frowned. _It’s not Karda Nui, though. Not as I imagined it._

He looked up to see a chute running straight over the alley. _That must be what slowed down my fall. I was lucky to go through it at the right magnetic phase, otherwise I would’ve been rahi-bones._

He took a few moments to prepare his aching muscles for the next task. He turned on his belly, arms bracing against the floor, and heaved himself to his feet with a groan.

“That’s better,” he mumbled, wiping his face.

It took him a few seconds to realize he didn’t have a mask. He frantically patted his face, searching the ground around him for the familiar gold hue. Finding nothing, he desperately rummaged through his storage module.

The Kanohi Avohkii, the Mask of Light, was gone.

_No… N-no, it can’t be!_

He recalled the moment he lost it, in that weird flash of purple, while he was still between dimensions. It had literally melted off his face.

“So it’s gone...” he breathed, leaning back against the wall in shock. “What am I going to do now?.. Without the mask, I’m...”

“Hey! Are you alright?”

Takanuva started. Beside him was a matoran in a silver-green Kakama, shifting nervously.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, looking Takanuva over and taking a cautious step toward him. “Where’s your mask?”

“M-my mask...” Toa of Light looked down, almost in shame. His next words were full of pain and regret. “I-I lost it.”

“That’s a shame,” mumbled matoran. He took a quick glance behind his back. “But don’t worry, I can help you out. Come with me before the patrols come by.”

He took Takanuva’s hand. Toa of Light complied, staggering after him. _Might as well,_ he thought.

“Nice armor, by the way,” remarked the matoran, smiling.

Takanuva nodded his thanks, thoughtfully looking over the matoran’s getup. It was a mix of armor and well-crafted, form-fitting clothing, stained by some dark substance. He’d never seen anything quite like it.

“Y-you’ve got an awesome… whatever it is, too,” he answered awkwardly, and the matoran chuckled.

“Well, thanks, but it’s nothing special, just my overalls. Where did you get your shiny stuff, though? It looks like protosteel, and amazingly crafted, too. Haven’t seen anything like it.”

“Why, it’s my Toa Armor, of course!” replied Takanuva like it was the most obvious thing. “And it _is_ protosteel.”

The matoran stopped, looking back at Takanuva incredulously.

“Yeah, right, and I’m Viceroy Norik himself. You’re just pulling my Kanohi,” he smirked. “Man, that landing must’ve smashed your gears together too hard.”

“You saw me fall…?” Takanuva wondered. “And wait, Norik? You know him?”

“What, are you from Zakaz or something? Wonder how you got through the checkpoints without a mask…”

Takanuva blinked. “Uhhh, I’m, eh… I-I flew.”

“Well, obviously,” chuckled the matoran. “You’re strange… What’s your name, by the way?”

“Takanuva,” replied Toa of Light, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Lekani,” nodded matoran, saluting to him and smiling. “Nice to meet ya.”

  
  


Lekani led Takanuva deeper into the cramped alleyways. He wasn’t sure exactly where they were going, or why they had to use this route, but after hopping a few alternate dimensions, Toa of Light was ready to just go with it.

_When everything settles down, I’ll ask about Brutaka, or the Kanohi Olmak. And the Avohkii, for that matter. Maybe I could get a replacement here, who knows? There must be something I can do._

He looked up. The skies were dark and starless, covered in thick clouds. Another flash of purple illuminated the gloom, followed by a thunderclap. The Toa of Light felt a stray raindrop hit his bare face.

Lekani picked up the pace. They passed under more of the chutes towering above them, and Takanuva  tugged on Lekani’s forearm to get his attention. “So, this is Metru Nui, right?”

Lekani looked at him funny, but then just shook his head. “Yeah, the Lower City. What, you were aiming for something else when you plummeted from the sky?”

“In fact, I was, but...” Takanuva sighed. “This is a good place as well. Familiar. Where exactly are we going, though? What district is this?”

“It’s the Lower City, as I said. The southern part of it.”

Toa of Light pondered. “Southern part…? That explains the amount of chutes, this must be Le-Met--”

Lekani stopped abruptly and forced Takanuva down, covering his mouth. “You want every patrol for kio around to start looking for you?!”

Takanuva furrowed his brow in confusion, removing the matoran’s hand. “W-what did I say? What’s wrong?”

Lekani let out a frustrated sigh. “Look, how about this: I get you to a safe place and get you a new Kanohi, and you’ll keep quiet until we get there, alright? When we’re safe, you can proclaim you’re an Elementarist all you want.”

“Elementarist?” wondered Takanuva.

“What did I say? Keep quiet!”

The circle of a flashlight fell upon them, and a low voice called out from across the alley. “Hey, what are you two doing over there?”

Lekani mumbled something that made Takanuva wince. “N-Nothing, officer! I’m just escorting my friend home!”

The figure came closer, lowering the flashlight. To Takanuva’s surprise, it was a Toa, in a grey Kualsi. He looked over them with piercing yellow eyes.

He gestured to Takanuva with the flashlight, looking at Lekani. “Why’s your friend missing his mask?”

Lekani replied without skipping a beat. “He lost it while gambling, officer. I’m getting him home so we can get a new one tomorrow.”

The officer squinted with suspicion as he looked over Lekani. “Kanohi gambling? You know that’s illegal, right? Is there some place I need to know about, citizen?” The Toa crossed his arms expectantly.

The matoran scuffed his boot, scowling at the ground with concentration. Takanuva had a moment to study the Toa, noticing a badge on his chest that read ‘Officer Vout’. He, too, wore a combination of form-fitting clothes and armor, though it looked well-kept and carried an aura of authority.

Vout sighed and shook his head. “Fine, fine. I need to ask you two a few questions before you can go.”

Lekani shifted uneasily, steeling himself. “Yes, officer, what is it?”

“You guys seen a shooting star falling down a few blocks away?” Vout asked, glancing at the dark sky and covering his eyes from the rain.

Lekani looked at Takanuva, then back to Vout. “No, we were in the club at the time, officer. Haven’t seen anything. What happened anyway? I heard something weird is going on with the sky tonight.”

“Yeah, some paranormal meteorological phenomena,” grumbled Vout, producing an electronic tablet from his satchel and operating it with his fingers. It looked like he was writing something. “I got a few calls saying there’s a shooting star or something that hit one of the chutes, but no reports of structure damage. So you haven’t seen anything?”

“No, nothing. As I said, my friend was busy losing his mask,” Lekani rolled his eyes at the Toa of Light. Takanuva suppressed a nervous smile.

“Uh-huh.” There was the suspicious squint again on Vout’s Kanohi. “Well, carry on then. Don’t stay out here for too long, it isn’t safe. Get home as fast as you can.”

“Will do, officer.”

Vout took one last look at Takanuva before turning away. He mounted a sleek, two-wheeled vehicle, and it hummed, rising in the air a few inches. The Toa of Light noticed that the wheels were, in fact, Kanoka Disks.

As Officer Vout departed, Lekani took off faster than before, dragging Takanuva after him. “Phew, that was close.”

“I don’t know about that,” noted the Toa, looking back to where Toa Vout was. “Looked like he didn’t believe a word you said.”

“As long as he doesn’t pester us with questions, that’s fine in my book,” replied Lekani, turning away from the illuminated streets and deeper into the web of dark alleyways.

“What was that anyway? Kanohi gambling, officer...? And what does a blunt weapon have to do with all this?”

The matoran arched his brow. “What do you mean?”

“You mentioned a ‘club’.”

Lekani burst out laughing. “Takanuva, do you know what a nightclub is?”

Toa of Light looked to the side. “Well… No, I don’t think so.”

Lekani patted his arm reassuringly. “Well, when we get to a safe place, I’ll jog your memory. Seems like you lost it in that crash.”

Takanuva wanted to retort, but just nodded instead, sighing in defeat. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

  
  


By the end of their journey, Takanuva’s head was brimming with questions. This world he invaded was a peculiar one, familiar, but different in so many ways. It wasn’t as cruel as the Toa Empire, and not as alien as the Silver City. Still, he was sure there would be more questions, and hopefully answers, ahead.

They stopped in front of a multi-storey building. Lekani rummaged through the strange pouches in his damp clothes, and procured a small rectangular object. The matoran pushed it into a small opening on the side of the wall, and a circular door irised open beside it. He nodded at the entrance. “Get in.”

Takanuva had to bend down to enter, but inside the ceiling was high enough to accommodate him. Just barely. He brushed off the stray drops of water from his head and armor.

Lekani followed in, and the door closed. Lights came on, revealing an apartment, cramped and dirty, but still cozy.

“Nice hut,” noted Takanuva, looking around.

The matoran chuckled. “It’s alright, serves its purpose.”

He walked past the Toa of Light and further into his home, pulling his clothing off. Stepping over a few containers full of spare parts and instruments, he dropped into a chair near what appeared to be a control terminal. He pushed a button on the side and the screen showed a booting sequence. Meanwhile, Lekani pulled out another piece of clothing from the chair nearby and put it over himself.

“What are you doing?” asked Takanuva, trying to find a place to sit down.

Lekani looked through his pockets. “I want to check the news and see if my friends can make it here.” He noticed the Toa awkwardly trying to navigate through the mess. “You can crash on the couch.” The matoran gestured at the said piece of furniture.

Takanuva chuckled nervously. “I think I’ve done enough crashing tonight.”

He made his way to the couch and gingerly sat on it. It was way softer than he expected, and squeaked underneath his weight.

“True. I still don’t know what happened to you.” Lekani was fiddling with a tablet.

“Well, I don’t quite know either. I know I fell from the sky, that’s all there is to it. I was trying to get somewhere through a portal, and it threw me out here, high above Metru Nui,” replied Takanuva, touching his maskless face.

He was sure Lekani would laugh at him, but the matoran looked at him in wonder. “You traveled through a portal?”

“Yeah. You’re not weirded out by that?”

“No, that’s fascinating! Nuparu is trying to get one to work! He’d love to meet you and ask you about how you managed that!”

“Nuparu?” Takanuva brightened. “You know him?”

“Who doesn’t? He’s one of the most brilliant engineers around here. Too bad he drinks so much he can’t recognize his friends, though,” Lekani grew somber. “Well, maybe Gaia or Powan can get him sober enough for this. Since the incident with the previous portal, he hasn’t been the same.”

_So Nuparu knows how to make a portal work. Maybe that’s what I need instead of looking for Brutaka or a Kanohi Olmak._

“What incident?” the Toa asked, thoughtful.

“There was some weird stuff going on at Karzahni Outpost. A tear in reality. Nuparu and Onewa were investigating it, and Nuparu built a portal prototype. What happened next, no one really knows.” Lekani’s voice grew quiet. “But Onewa is gone. Since then, Nuparu can’t stop drinking.”

_Onewa’s gone…? What happened, I wonder?_

“That’s grim,” mumbled Takanuva. “I have so many questions. Why did you react like you did when I mentioned Le-Metru? And what are Elementarists? You said I’m one.”

Lekani looked up at him and sighed, scratching behind his Kanohi. “Well, buddy, Le-Metru is the old name for the district. It’s forbidden now, because of its ties to the elements. And Elementarists are those who can use the elements. They’re considered an urban legend by most people, but I’ve seen what happens. They are hunted by the Toa and Matoran in black armor.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “The Secret Police.”

Takanuva looked at his palm, trying to summon Light. A glowing orb appeared, illuminating the room.

“But all Toa can use the elements,” he said. “The Great Spirit unlocks our potential so we can protect the matoran. Without an element, a Toa is no more than a matoran in big armor.”

Lekani reared back, eyes wide. “So you _are_ …! That’s why you glowed so brightly when you fell!”

He approached Takanuva, reaching out to touch the orb. His fingers passed through it. “Wow. W-what element is this? Doesn’t look like fire.”

“My element is Light,” replied Takanuva, awkwardly hiding his left hand. “I’m the Toa of Light.”

“Light? Never heard about that one,” the matoran mumbled, transfixed. He blinked and turned to Takanuva with urgency. “Hide it! If anyone finds out you’re an Elementarist, we’ll get in big trouble.”

The Toa made the orb disappear, looking over his palm. “Why are the elements forbidden? They are the essence of all Matoran. They are needed to make the Great Spirit function.”

“That’s not how it works,” Lekani shook his head, sitting beside Takanuva. “They brought ruin to Metru Nui… Look, I’ll tell you later. I need to call my friends.”

He picked up a tablet, touching it with his finger. “Be quiet for a sec.”

Toa of Light nodded, confused at his response and what he was doing right now. Lekani tapped the screen a few times, and an image of a matoran in a noble Komau came into view.

“Hey, Powan, you coming? I need a favor.”

“Yeah, I just picked up Gaia and Davara, we’re coming,” replied the image in a jolly, low voice. “What favor though?”

“Gaia’s coming?!” Lekani beamed, almost jumping out of his seat. “A-Awesome! Ah, the favor,” he nervously looked to the side. “Could you guys get a Kanohi for me?”

Powan frowned. “Lekani, those things aren’t easy to get, you know. We could get in trouble.”

“I know, but it’s a bit of an emergency… Please? I’ll pay you back later, I promise.”

A second voice, high and pleasant, came from the tablet. “I’ll get him a Kanohi, don’t worry!”

“Oh, hey Gaia!” Lekani smiled, blushing slightly.

A sleek noble Matatu came into view instead of Powan’s Komau. Gaia smiled. “Hey, don’t worry. I’ll get it, no problem.”

“You’re a saint, Gaia.”

“Don’t mention it. See you in a bit!”

The screen turned dark. Lekani leaned back on the couch, a dreamy smile on his mask.

“Well, look who’s smitten,” noted Takanuva, chuckling.

“Shut it,” grumbled Lekani, crossing his arms. “If you knew her, you’d understand.”

“Well, they are coming here, aren’t they? I guess I’m meeting her - and your other friends.”

Lekani nodded, standing up. “Yeah, and with the promised Kanohi. Hope it’s a decent one so we don’t get busted by the neuromantic security systems.”

Takanuva looked at him, arching his eyebrows.

The matoran sighed, laughing to himself. “Ah yeah, you don’t know. Man,” he shook his head, “it’s going to be a long night.”

  
  


As minutes of waiting went by, Lekani was busy on his personal terminal. Takanuva watched something Lekani called a ‘holovision’ screen. It showed the day’s news around the city.

“Tonight, the skies above the City of Legends have been overtaken by unusual phenomena,” spoke a matoran from the screen. The image changed to a short video of purple lightning igniting the skies, and the reporter continued on. “The scholars of the Knowledge Towers are unsure what caused such violent lightning and an aurora at the same time, but the brightest minds in Metru Nui are on the case to uncover the truth behind the storm.”

In the corner of the screen Takanuva could see a flash of light streaking across.

“Many onlookers reported seeing a ‘shooting star’ falling after one of the lightning strikes. Specialists explain it as potentially an unlucky Rahi getting struck down from the sky, engulfed by plasma.” The image changed to the Coliseum, showing a smoking hole near the base. “A few regions of the Lower City suffered power outages during the storm as one of the sub-plants of the Coliseum went up in flames. Technomancers and mechanics are working on fixing the damage. The repairs are expected to be finished by morning. Her Mechanical Supremacy had a few things to say on the subject...”

Takanuva shook his head. _At least it’s not a ‘Toa getting struck from the sky’. The less attention I attract, the better._

His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar mask appeared on screen. Takanuva’s heart sunk in his chest.

“I implore our dear citizens to keep calm,” said Toa Tuyet, looking at the Toa of Light from the screen. A title under her read ‘The Machine Sovereign Tuyet, Leader of the Technomancers’ Party’. “There might have been more damage suffered in the parts of the City that lost power in the incident. Teams of expert technomancers have been dispatched to the north-western Lower City to assess any further damage. For now, do not leave your homes, and await further instructions in case of more emergencies.”

“Hey, Lekani? What _are_ Technomancers, and what’s the big deal with Tuyet? Is she in power around here?” asked Takanuva.

The matoran looked away from his tablet. “Yeah, she’s part of Metru Nui’s administration, along with the Aureus Alchemist, the leader of the Alchemists. Those two have been trying to grab for more and more power, but as long as Viceroy Norik is still around, they will stay as they are. Without his say-so, nothing happens in the city. Or at least, that’s how it used to be. Everyone knows Tuyet is in charge… With all the stuff she does, she’s the _de facto_ leader of Metru Nui. And the Aureus Alchemist, well… No one knows anything about them. At least, I don’t.

“Technomancers are those who can manipulate machinery with their minds. They make it do their bidding, but that’s not all they can do. There’s three main branches of Technomancy - Technomancy itself, Neuromancy, and Cybermancy. The first focuses on your regular machinery and technology, and the science behind it. They’re mechanics mostly, and they develop new technologies that advance the Matoran Nation. Neuromancy is about prosthetics and health - we’re partly mechanical, after all. Neuromancers make the best artificial limbs ever, and are pretty much the only ones who can properly install them. And Cybermancers focus on the electronic communication networks, technology, computers, and information. They also have the Cyber Sea - a vast network that everyone in Metru Nui uses, and they can dive into it with their consciousness like one would dive into the Silver Sea.”

Takanuva nodded thoughtfully. He didn’t exactly understand a whole lot of this, but he was sure he grasped the concepts.

Still, having Tuyet in power was a disaster waiting to happen. He frowned.

“What about the Alchemists? What they do?”

“Alchemists can manipulate matter. Well, to an extent. Their area is the understanding of how a material works, the destruction of it, and reconstruction into something else. Alchemy sports two schools, the main one, and the Almedica, where the principles of alchemy are used for the creation of pharmaceutical substances, as well as understanding of the organic parts of our bodies. Almedics and Neuromancers usually work hand-in-hand to provide needed healthcare for the Matoran Federation.”

“That sounds amazing!” Takanuva clasped his hands together.

“It is. Can you believe we used to send ‘broken’ matoran to Karzahni? Barbaric times,” Lekani shook his head.

Takanuva shuddered, recalling how he parted with Jaller and the others at the gates of Karzahni.

“Matoran Federation… What does that mean?” he asked. “And you said Viceroy Norik is in power. Is he a Turaga?”

Lekani groaned. “No, Norik is still a Toa. And the Matoran Federation is where we are now, Metru Nui and all the islands in the Silver Sea. There’s also the Xian Kingdom… Look,” he turned to Takanuva, tapping his tablet, and the held it out to him. “Swipe with your finger to read. I’m a bit tired of you questioning me like this, so how about you read it from the source.”

Takanuva sheepishly smiled. “Sorry for annoying you. It’s just… everything is so interesting and new. So familiar, and yet different.”

“Yeah, cool. Well, I hope this will get you some insight.”

He took the tablet and peered into the article on its screen. “The Brief History of the Matoran Federation”, it read.

_More than 50 thousands years ago, after the Great Beings had gifted the matoran Technomancy and Alchemy, the Matoran Federation came into being. It united all Matoran of the north under one banner, with the capital being the City of Legends. Not long after, the Xian Kingdom emerged, and the two nations began to trade and exchange technologies. Progress skyrocketed, propelling the Matoran Federation into a new era of peace and prosperity._

Takanuva furrowed his brow. _The Great Beings?_ he thought. _What is their deal in all this? Are they still around?_

_But the Xian Kingdom betrayed the Matoran Federation by developing a biological weapon, which they unleashed on one of the islands in the Silver Sea._

_And so, due to this act of genocide, the Matoran Federation declared war._

_The Sea Gates of Metru Nui closed._

_The First War began, with its staging ground being Karzahni._

_The Matoran Federation took heavy blows, but with the aid of War-Bred Toa, State Alchemists, and Technomancers, they kept the cruel armies of the Kingdom at bay. The armies of the Federation were led by the legendary heroes Toa Lhikan the Lionheart, Toa Norik the Dawnguard, Toa Dume the Hellhound, and Toa Jhard the Steel General._

_In a turn of events, the majority of the armies got stuck in a Time Disruption, and after 200 years of fruitless attempts at combat, the Federation and the Kingdom came to a shaky truce. The Time Disruption disappeared, and the armies returned home._

The Toa of Light gasped. _Lhikan, and even Dume, are still Toa? How is that possible…?_

As he continued to read, his eyes stopped at the ‘Time Disruption.’

_That sounds important,_ he thought. _Why isn’t it elaborated on?_

_After 600 years of unstable peace with the Kingdom, the last eligible Turaga of Metru Nui died, and the Dark Times began. Alchemists and Technomancers struggled for power, ignoring the needs of the citizens of the Matoran Federation. Crime rates rose, job positions disappeared, unneeded War-Bred matoran were left on the streets without homes._

_The city of Metru Nui was in chaos._

_Despite this, Toa Tuyet rose to power and became the new leader of the Technomancers. Following her, a new Aureus Alchemist was elected as well. The Brotherhood of Makuta intervened, electing Toa Norik the new viceroy of Metru Nui, with his loyal Toa Hagah taking up the jobs that would finally put an end to the Dark Times._

_Toa Kualus created the Justicary. Toa Iruini took over the Matoran Police. Toa Gaaki developed the Cybermancy. Toa Pouks dedicated himself to the restoration of Metru Nui’s architecture. Toa Bomonga ascended to the title of Ecclesiarch, founding the Cult of the Machine-Spirit._

_Through their combined efforts, Metru Nui stabilized, and eventually recovered from the brink of collapse._

_The Brotherhood of Makuta…_ Takanuva’s frown deepened. _That doesn’t sound good._

_The Machine Sovereign Tuyet proposed progressive reforms that helped better the Matoran Federation. With her proposition, protosteel was deemed precious, and declaring it so helped restock the Federation’s treasury._

_Finally, the Matoran Federation, born anew from the ashes, became a force to be reckoned with in the universe once more._

Takanuva stopped reading and sighed, feeling his joints ache from weakness. He hoped that Lekani’s friends would soon arrive with a mask, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to do much. Meanwhile, he tried to compose a plan of action.

_Get the new mask and ask about Nuparu. If he does know how to make a dimensional gate, that might just be my ticket out of here._

_Get an audience with Toa Norik. He will probably help me out, and maybe he knows something about Brutaka, a Kanohi Olmak, or maybe even the Avohkii. I’m not going back without it._

_When I get myself a new Avohkii, I have a choice about how to get out of this world. We’ll see what’s available later on._

His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping coming from the door. Lekani rushed to it.

“Hey guys! Took you long enough.”

“Well, getting around is hard right now. Don’t you watch the news?” grumbled Powan, pushing past him.

“Hey, Lekani,” smiled Gaia, following him in and presenting Lekani with a box. “Here’s your mask. You don’t owe me anything.”

“T-thanks, that’s very kind of you,” mumbled Lekani.

Davara was the last to enter, closing the door behind them. They were carrying a bag full of crystalline bottles. They looked behind Lekani, noticing Takanuva sitting on the couch.

“Didn’t know you had company,” they noted.

“Oh, yeah, I didn’t tell you! I found this guy on the street without a mask. His name is Takanuva,” said Lekani, coming over to Toa of Light and patting his shoulder. “He’s… weird, and I think he’s an amnesiac, but he’s a good dude. Here,” he opened the seals on the box.

A cloud of cold vapor escaped the seams as the box slowly opened, revealing a silver and blue powerless Pakari inside. Lekani gestured at it. “Seems legit. Where did you get it, Gaia?”

“From a ‘legit’ place, of course. Completely new and clean of imprint.” She looked at Takanuva. “Nice to meet you. I’m sorry about your previous mask. Hope this one suits you.”

Takanuva chuckled at the irony, picking up the new Pakari from its resting niche and placing it over his face. A surge of power went through him and he sighed with relief.

“Thank you. It suits me just fine,” he smiled.

“A friend of Lekani is a friend of mine,” said Powan, outstretching his big hand to Takanuva.

The Toa of Light awkwardly accepted his handshake. “Nice to meet you, Powan.”

“Well, glad I insisted on buying extra,” noted Davara, placing the bottles on the table. “I’m Davara, if you haven’t figured it out by now.”

“Your friend looks smart,” said Gaia. “And kind. Friendly,” she smiled. “Takanuva, what happened? How did you wind up on the streets without a mask?”

Before Takanuva could say anything, Lekani stepped in. “You guys saw that ‘shooting star’ on the news? Well, that was him, plummeting straight from the sky. He said he was traveling through a portal, and fell out. Also...” he leaned in and whispered. “He’s an Elementarist.”

Gaia covered her mouth in shock. Davara and Powan’s eyes widened, and they looked at each other.

“How did you survive the fall?” asked Davara, sitting on the edge of the table and opening their bottle.

“I must have managed to pass through a chute at the exactly right magnetic phase, it seems,” shrugged Takanuva. “I was unconscious at the time.”

“Well, count yourself lucky,” chuckled Davara. “Chute-jumping is dangerous.”

“I’m just glad there _was_ a chute in the way, and not solid ground,” Takanuva smiled awkwardly. “And yeah, where I’m from, everyone thinks I’m lucky.”

Gaia sat near him and pat his arm reassuringly. “It’ll be alright, Takanuva. We’ll help you out,” she looked at the others. “Right, guys?”

Everyone eagerly nodded.

“Just say what you need, Taka,” called out Powan. “We’ll get it done.”

“But… I’m an Elementarist, right? Won’t you get in trouble?” asked Takanuva.

Powan shrugged. “Well, as long as you don’t flash that you’re one, you should be clear of any mess. And by extension, we should be alright. So… Lekani said you lost your memory or something?”

“N-not exactly,” replied Takanuva. “You see… It might sound completely crazy, but… I’m from another dimension.”

He expected them to give him bewildered looks, and they did, but then Davara stood up. “So Nuparu was right. There are alternate dimensions, similar to ours! You said you traveled through a portal, right? So you came from somewhere else!”

“That explains the weird get-up,” mumbled Powan.

“Yeah, that’s exactly it!” Takanuva brightened. “But, there’s a slight problem.”

Gaia leaned closer. “What is it?”

“This is… not the place I was aiming for. You see, I’ve been bouncing between dimensions for a while now, trying to reach my goal. And so far, I haven’t. But I don’t have much time, I must get to the Karda Nui of my world, or… something very bad happens. Lekani mentioned Nuparu and that he knows about the dimensional gates. I need to talk to him.”

“That might be a problem,” sighed Powan.

“Yeah, Lekani told me that Nuparu is having a tough time,” nodded Takanuva. “I’m sorry, but it is urgent.”

“I believe you,” said Gaia earnestly, and stood up. “Well then, party night is not happening tonight, boys. We’re going to Nuparu.”

“Can’t we wait till morning? There’s curfew, you know, and Technomancers abound,” grumbled Lekani.

“First, we gotta get the expensive boy something inconspicuous though,” Davara nodded at Takanuva. “He’s gonna attract way too much attention wearing all that protosteel.”

“Now you’re calling it protosteel, too!” Lekani groaned. “It’s not protosteel, it’s probably just painted like it.”

“Look, you may know how to fix an engine, and looked at too many pretty paintjobs, but this,” Davara came close to Takanuva and tapped his shoulderplate, “Is pure protosteel. He’s not from around these parts, so why do you think he’d walk around in your third-grade purified protodermis?”

Lekani turned to Takanuva with glint in his eyes. “Guys, we’re rich...”

The Toa of Light crossed his arms. “I’ve read that Tuyet made protosteel precious and valuable, but this armor is mine and it is not for sale. It was granted to me by the Great Spirit himself!”

“So you must be a Destined Toa!” gasped Gaia. “And you should have a Great Kanohi with you as well, if the legends are to be believed!”

Takanuva winced. “Yeah, about that… It got seared off my face in the storm. It was the Avohkii, the Mask of Light.”

Gaia covered her mouth again while the others looked on in confusion. “You are the Toa of Light?!”

He nodded, sighing. “Yeah. And I’m not going back to my world without my mask.”

“The Avohkii is sealed in the Special Archival Procedures section of the Archives!” said Gaia, turning to the others.

“What, you want us to bust in there? You know it’s nigh-impossible to get into the SAP section, right? With our salaries, anyway,” protested Davara.

“He’s right. Unless there’s an open-doors day, we won’t be able to even sneak a peek at it,” Powan said, hooking his arms behind his head.

Gaia pursed her lips, frowning in thought. “There _has_ to be some way! He’s a Destined Toa, and not just a Destined Toa, he’s the _Seventh Toa_! The Toa of Light! There are prophecies that say when dark times come, the Toa of Light will be revealed!”

Davara chuckled bitterly. “Well, he’s six hundred years too late, Gaia. Where was he when the Dark Times swallowed Metru Nui whole?”

“That’s not what I mean,” she grumbled. “I mean when the whole world is threatened by something so dark it eclipses the Suns. We’re not the only ones living in this universe, Davara, even if Tuyet makes you believe that.”

Davara scoffed, drinking out of the bottle.

“So, what’s our plan?” asked Powan.

“Takanuva, we’ll need you to remove your armor for now. Otherwise, yeah, we might attract too much attention,” instructed Gaia. “Then, we’ll call Macku. She lives right beside Nuparu, and she’ll sober him up enough, I hope. We’ll swing by a clothing store, and then take a chute to Nuparu. Then...” she sighed. “Let’s hope he will be able to help us.”

“Let’s get to it, then,” Takanuva stood up, being careful so as to not accidentally hit the ceiling in his eagerness.

\---

“Thank you for your cooperation, officer.”

Officer Vout stared at the the black helmet before him. Rain run down its sleek surface. “No problem. It’s my duty, after all,” he said.

“Indeed,” replied the Toa in the black helmet. “I took what we needed from your tablet, and recorded your testimony. You’re free to resume your duties.”

Vout nodded, and turned to leave.

“Oh and, officer,” the Toa called after him.

He stopped.

“Refrain from telling anybody about what happened. Chief Iruini doesn’t have to know we had this talk.”

Vout hesitated, but then nodded, and left.

The Toa in black turned around to face their partner.

“What’s on the spectrometer, Muro?” they asked.

Their partner, also wearing a sleek black helmet, was using their tablet to scan their surroundings. “A lot of interfering energy signatures,” Muro grumbled.“But there are significant traces of Light. We have an Elementarist on our hands, Vohi.”

Vohi’s tablet beeped. “Chief just came back. He needs this data now.”

“Sending.”

There was a long pause. Another beep.

“It’s out of our hands now, Muro,” Vohi said, their voice trembling for a moment. “Chief is giving this to the Inquisitor.”

\---

The company of matoran and Takanuva had left the clothing store at the border of the Upper City. The Toa of Light now sported enough fabric to easily blend in with the common crowd of the City of Legends.

He looked up at one of the holoscreens scattered around the city. Currently there was a poster of Toa Tuyet, arms wide open. Underneath her, it read: “Embrace your future! Immerse yourself into the realm of Technomancy!”

“Realm of Technomancy,” mumbled Takanuva, thoughtful.

“What’s up?” inquired Lekani, descending the wet stairs. The rain near the Coliseum wasn’t as bad as it was in the Lower City.

“Nothing,” replied Takanuva. “Just a random thought.”

“The chute station is this way,” Gaia pointed. “Let’s get to it.”

They crossed the plaza onto a boulevard. Neon signs were all round them, glimmering in the rain. They described the goods in the stores, inviting everyone in to have a refreshing drink or a hearty meal.

But the most surprising thing to Takanuva was the number of Toa on the streets. There were dozens, hundreds of them, in equal measure to the amount of matoran. Not all of them looked honorable or warrior-like, displaying varying colors and occupations by their clothing alone.

Another thing Takanuva noted were the Kanohi masks. Most of them had a silver coating at the top, designating them as powerless, but some Toa, and even matoran, wore completely gold Kanohi.

The Toa of Light tugged on Davara’s shoulder.

“Hey, what are those guys? In the golden masks.”

Davara, holding some glowing stick in their mouth and releasing smoke, followed Takanuva’s gaze.

“Those are the Alchemists,” they said, exhaling the smoke through their nostrils. “They wear Golden Kanohi to stand apart from the others. Gold is an important element to the Alchemists - it represents magnificence, eternal life, limitless potential. Basically, everything Alchemy tries to achieve.”

“Do Technomancers wear any special Kanohi?”

“Only those of the highest rank, usually. Made of protosteel, not because of any deep philosophy, but because they want to flaunt how important they are. As you’ve probably noticed, Technomancers are more prevalent in the world of today,” Davara nodded at a few posters of Tuyet they passed. “You can thank Her Mechanical Supremacy.”

“Well, Cybermancers are allowed to have a lot of Kanohi,” noted Lekani. “They need those, though. They have blanks - Kanohi that cannot have an imprint. It allows them to dive into the Cyber Sea anonymously. Otherwise, all your activity is tracked through your Kanohi, and its imprint.” He pointed up at one of the posts that had a small rectangular box on it with a few blinking blue lights. “Those are the neuromantic trackers I told you about. They are imprint-sensitive, and are constantly scanning the crowds. Though, if you have a falsified Kanohi with an imprint of someone else, you can bypass them easily, and the thing will see you as them.”

Takanuva peered at the small black box and the blinking blue light as they passed it by.

“Not all falsified Kanohi are good,” continued Lekani. “The trackers are getting more advanced day by day, able to decode masking procedures and falsified identities. Cybermancers under the Coliseum are toiling at this 36/6.”

They turned, walking down the canal between two districts, heading for a distant chute station, blinking with multicolored lights in the dark haze.

Gaia stopped for a moment, looking behind them, and then picked up the pace.

The others staggered, then hurried after her. “What’s the big idea?” asked Powan.

“We’re being followed,” she whispered. “We need to get to the station, fast.”

“If they got our imprints, I don’t think we’re gonna lose the tail,” noted Davara, stashing the glo-stick inside their pocket.

“I don’t think they did, yet,” she assured. “If we get to the station and get in the chute, we’ll buy some time until they check us through the database. By then we’ll get to the districts that are dark, and we’ll go unnoticed.”

“I told you getting close to the Upper City was a bad idea!” hissed Lekani. “We needed to get further south and board the outskirt chutes, or better, underground ones. Yeah, the trip would take longer, but that would be way safer.”

“Do you think the outskirt chutes work when the whole of Lower City is in emergency mode?” retorted Gaia. “We’d get stuck finding a working chute that can take us remotely close to where we need to be. This way is much faster.”

“No point arguing now,” groaned Davara. “Just move your hindquarters nice and fast.”

They moved past the groups of walking Toa, matoran, and even Turaga. Takanuva peeked over his shoulder, seeing two Toa and matoran with big visors on their heads following them.

“Don’t turn around!” urged Powan, jogging beside him. “If they scan your Kanohi from the front, they’ll be able to track us anywhere.”

“Who are they, anyway?” asked Takanuva.

“Peacekeepers,” replied the matoran. “Technomancers from the Justicary. Though officially part of it and assigned to the Matoran Police forces, they often act outside of protocol, and they’re really just Tuyet’s lap-rahi.”

“If they are after us, someone must’ve tipped them off,” noted Gaia. “Did you two talk to anyone on your way home?” she asked, taking a quick glance at Takanuva and Lekani.

“Yeah, we were stopped by a… police officer,” replied Takanuva. “He asked us about the shooting star, but we didn’t tell him anything.”

“Well, that explains it!” scowled Gaia. “He must’ve gotten your imprint scanned, Lekani, and informed the dispatcher about a maskless Toa that was seen with you. Now they’re after us to confirm the preliminary scan.”

“We had no choice, Gaia!” shot Lekani.

“I know! I’m not blaming you! Come on, we’re almost there.”

They passed the transparent doors, meeting with the crowds inside the brightly lit station. Takanuva latched onto Lekani and Davara, keeping them close, and keeping himself from getting lost.

“Follow me!” called out Gaia, taking Lekani’s and Powan’s hands.

They braved the dense crowds, getting closer to the shimmering entrance fields of the chutes. Out of the corner of his eye Takanuva noticed more of the Peacekeepers emerging from one of the chutes.

“It looks like we’ve got more company,” he noted nervously, raising his voice to be heard over the lively noise of the station.

As he had said that, more of the Peacekeepers emerged right on their path. Gaia noticed them too, and swerved hard to the left, keeping her head low.

“Okay, new plan! We take the long route!” she decided hectically, breaking into a run. “It will take us close to the Mountains, but we can hop chutes to get back on our intended route.”

“Still think going to the Upper City was a good idea?” grumbled Lekani.

Gaia sheepishly shrugged. “Look, I just want to help Takanuva, I didn’t expect this would cause such problems!”

The Peacekeepers were closing in on them. Gaia breathed heavily from navigating through the crowd that only closed in on them as they neared the chute boarding platform. They all slowed down significantly to push through.

“They’re close!” gasped Powan, covering his mask with a palm.

Gaia closed her eyes for a moment, catching her breath. The crowd parted just enough, letting them finally slip onto the platform. Takanuva glanced back to see the Peacekeepers trying to get through the crowd, and the crowd loudly complaining about getting disturbed.

“They’re occupied, for now, come on!” shouted Gaia, pushing Lekani through the glistening membrane.

Davara and Powan followed after him, getting carried away by the swift flow. Gaia took Takanuva’s hand, looking into his eyes.

“It’ll be alright,” she said to him.

“I hope so,” he replied, trying not to look back, and feeling increasingly anxious over the simple fact.

Gaia patted his palm gently, reassuringly. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Takanuva. I promise.”

Her calm determination seemingly extended to the Toa of Light. His hectic, almost panicked thoughts moved away, leaving clarity and focus. Seeing that he was ready, Gaia nodded, and the two of them stepped through the membrane.

The station became a blur as the flow of liquid protodermis carried them away.

  
  


The streaks of neon changed to darkness, and then everything became pale. Gaia and the others found themselves inside the rush, allowing the chute to carry them to their destination. Takanuva watched how the electromagnetic vector pulsed between phases.

He didn’t notice it beforehand, but his whole body was covered by the same glittering membrane they passed to get inside. It was hydrophobic, preventing him from getting wet, and supplied him with air.

The flow slowed down, and he noticed one of the bounding loops of the chute was different, dispersing a soft glow. There was another membrane that the passengers slowly passed through. When it finally came their turn, the Toa of Light saw his membrane restructure around him, enriched with fresh oxygen.

The flow diverged ahead, and Gaia gestured for them to lean towards the left gate. Set on a new course, the flow sped up, and the world outside the chute became a blur again.

After a few minutes, the warm orange glow of the station ahead was closing in. The flow of the protodermis gradually slowed down, funneling the passengers towards the exit platforms.

Takanuva floated to the membrane and dipped forwards, breaking the surface tension and emerging outside. His matoran companions were already there, waiting for him.

“Everyone alright?” he asked.

“Seems so,” Lekani looked over the others. “So, do we just go a level lower and board the chute to Nuparu?”

“That’s the plan,” nodded Gaia. “They can’t get us once we’re in transit, unless they snatch the station recording to know where we go and rush ahead, or shut down the whole system, which is gonna upset more than a few people.”

“I don’t think they’re gonna do it just because Lekani walked around with a maskless Toa,” shrugged Powan.

“You know, three squads of Peacekeepers for one matoran don’t seem right,” pondered Davara. “Usually this kind of chase is for someone who is a threat to public peace or something.”

“We’ll talk on the way, okay?” offered Gaia, moving towards the escalators that would take them to a lower level of the station.

Toa of Light looked behind him, at the chute they just left. Even by his standards, this kind of attention to a group of matoran and a Toa seemed weird.

“Maybe they know who I am,” he voiced thoughtfully, awkwardly holding onto the moving handrails as the escalator carried them down.

Everyone else turned to look at him.

“How?” gasped Gaia. “How can they?”

“Well, why do you think we have so many Peacekeepers on our tail?” sighed Davara. “Someone tipped them off to look for us. I don’t think they realize why yet, but they’re on us to get our scans and probably apprehend us for questioning.”

“You think it’s Tuyet herself?” whispered Powan.

Takanuva pursed his lips. “Knowing Tuyet, we would be already in her grasp if that was the case. No, it must be someone else.” He looked at Lekani. “I told you that police officer didn’t believe a word you said. He knew something was up.”

“Yeah, but what could he do? Tell the chief he saw a weird maskless Toa in a company of a matoran?” Lekani spread his arms wide. “Davara’s right, this kind of thing doesn’t warrant a whole patrol of Peacekeepers! Besides, the police are stupid, they don’t believe in urban legends about matoran creating fire with their bare hands! They actively deny anything of the sort can happen!”

“Then it wasn’t the police, Lekani,” said Davara grimly, looking up at Takanuva.

“Then who?”

Gaia’s mask grew pale. “You’re not suggesting... _they_ know…?”

Davara sighed deeply. “It’s the only explanation at this point.”

Takanuva looked between the matoran, and each of them had the same horrifying moment of realization.

“What’s wrong? Who’s after us?” he asked quietly, afraid to know the answer.

Lekani swallowed hard. Gaia’s lips trembled as she covered her heartlight. Powan looked down, and Davara kept staring at Takanuva with distant resignation.

“It’s the Secret Police,” they said. “They know what you are, Takanuva.”

Toa of Light felt the sting of fear in his heart.

“So...” he said. “What will happen if they catch me?”

“Nobody knows,” murmured Powan. “But it’s the last we’ll see of you.”

They disembarked from the escalator and made their way to the boarding platforms.

“You’re not gonna like what I’m about to say,” voiced Davara. “But we’re not safe around him anymore.”

“I’m not abandoning Takanuva!” protested Gaia.

“Me neither! I found him on the streets, without a mask, alone in this place he has never seen before,” decided Lekani, looking at Takanuva with determination. “I feel I have responsibility for what happens. It’s me who brought him into my home, and it’s me who’s gonna see this through.”

“I think Davara’s right,” said Takanuva, stopping in the middle of the station. “It’s because of me you’re in trouble. You already helped me so much, without asking anything in return. Thank you. But I think I have to continue alone.”

“Takanuva, you don’t have to!” Gaia rushed to him, taking his hand. “I’m coming with you. There’s still so much you don’t know about our way of life. You can get into way bigger trouble if you go alone! And you don’t even know where to go!”

“I think the Secret Police is the biggest trouble you can have,” noted Davara. “Anyway, I would love to ask you everything about how it is in your world, and how you managed to find a dimensional portal, but… I’m just gonna look after myself first. I don’t want to disappear. I have a life.”

“Didn’t take you for a coward, Davara,” growled Powan.

“Didn’t take you for a fool, Powan!” snapped Davara, thrusting themselves up to their friend.

Takanuva frowned and took a wide stride forward, separating the two matoran before it could get ugly. “Stop! There’s no reason to fight over this. A matoran’s safety comes first. Davara, thank you for everything.”

Davara shrugged Takanuva’s hand off, scowling at Powan. “Well, at least someone’s bright enough to know when it’s time to bail. Thank you for the opportunity to get to know you, even for a moment, Takanuva,” Davara managed a smile. “I’ll think about you for the rest of my life. May the stars shine in your favor, and I’ll hope to the Great Beings the Secret Police don’t get you.”

Takanuva smiled back at them, placing a reassuring hand on their shoulder. “Mata Nui guide you, Davara.”

Gaia noticed some disturbance in the crowd near one of the chutes. The matoran and Toa parted before someone, staggering back in fear and panic. She squinted, and then gasped, recognizing the one advancing in their direction.

“Guys… Guys!” she said, turning to them. “We gotta get out of here, now!”

Davara’s mouth fell agape as they started backing away. “N-no...” their voice shook, almost giving out. “No, no, _no_ , _not them_!”

Takanuva tracked their gaze, prepared for anything. Finally, most of the crowd scattered to the edges of the station, frozen in panic. Advancing toward them in a relentless step was a Toa in a black coat and dark armor. Their eyes were dead-set on Takanuva, shining indifferently from behind their expressionless purple Miru.

Lekani’s voice was barely above a whisper. “ _The Inquisitor_.”

Toa of Light met the Inquisitor’s gaze. Seeing his friends trembling in fear, Takanuva took a step forward, shielding the matoran with his body.

“What is your business with us?” he challenged.

The Inquisitor stopped. Behind them, out of the chute, appeared two squads of Peacekeepers. One of them, a matoran, turned something near their neck.

“Everyone, please keep calm,” their voice boomed, amplified by some sort of device. “The Peacekeepers are here to keep the peace. Do not intervene, and you can get on with your lives in a few moments.”

The Peacekeepers stood behind the Inquisitor, their visors glowing blue.

“What do you want?” repeated Takanuva, his gaze not wavering from the Inquisitor as he tried to shield his matoran friends with his arms. “Tell me!”

“We confirmed the scan, Colonel,” said the matoran-Peacekeeper, addressing the Toa in the purple Miru. “This matoran, and this Toa, are who we’re looking for. What are your orders?”

There was a short pause.

“Seize them all,” commanded the Inquisitor.

As one, the Peacekeepers advanced, outstretching their left hands. On each of them was a thick glove, connected to wires that ran up their arms and to their back. In the centers of their palms were blue orbs, glowing and releasing charges of static.

“Do not resist, and this will go down smoothly,” said the matoran-Peacekeeper, as they and the others tightened the circle.

Takanuva frowned, raising his hands. In one of them appeared his Power Lance, in the other, he held swirling shadows.

“I don’t want to do it, but I will have to exercise force if you take even one step closer. I have a mission, and it is my sworn duty to protect the matoran. Now, back away, and let us pass,” he proclaimed. “This is your last warning.”

The Peacekeepers stopped in awe, and the crowd gasped in terror. The Inquisitor watched, still and emotionless.

“The spectrometers show two elemental signatures!” gasped one of the Peacekeepers. “This… This is impossible!”

“Takanuva…” gasped Gaia, looking at the shadow coiling around his left hand. “Takanuva, you are--”

“He’s mine,” shot the Inquisitor, procuring a handheld launcher from under their coat, advancing on the Toa of Light.

The Peacekeepers glanced at each other, but disengaged. Takanuva waited.

“I’m giving you one more chance to stop this and let us pass!” he threatened, his Power Lance starting to glow.

“Stand down!” cried the matoran-Peacekeeper. “There doesn’t have to be bloodshed.”

But the Inquisitor did not stop. They leveled their launcher toward Takanuva, closing the distance at a slow, deliberate pace.

Toa of Light turned to his friends. “Close your eyes, and when I say run, you run. Got it?”

He wasn’t sure if his friends did as he said, but there was no time to wait. He released an intense burst of light from his tool, blinding everyone with a white, searing glow. The Peacekeepers screamed in shock.

“Run!” cried Takanuva.

He saw Davara take off in the direction of the chutes, Powan and Lekani in tow, as everyone else staggered to get their vision back. But Gaia was still with him, holding onto his thigh.

“I said, run! This is not your fight!”

“I promised to help you, whatever might happen! I’m not abandoning you!” she countered, taking his hand. “Follow me!”

She took off, and Takanuva had no choice but to follow. Their friends had already boarded one of the chutes and were on their way to safety, hopefully. Gaia led him to the chute that would take them back the way they came.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” asked Takanuva, looking over his shoulder.

The Inquisitor had already recovered from their temporary blindness, and their eyes found the Toa of Light’s.

“Yes. Just trust me,” asked Gaia, penetrating the membrane.

Takanuva didn’t wait around to see the Inquisitor use their launcher, jumping after her. He dearly hoped Gaia had a plan that didn’t involve him fighting a whole city of Toa and matoran to get home.

He thought back to Lekani, Powan, and Davara. _I hope they get to a safe place. I don’t want anybody to risk their life for me._

They swiftly rounded a bend in an almost empty chute. Gaia was just slightly ahead, her gaze concentrated on the path forward.

Then, the flow abruptly stopped. The Toa of Light looked to his companion, and she looked worried.

A streak of light pierced the chute overhead. Gaia ducked, and took Takanuva’s hand, guiding him down to the base of the bounding loop. More projectors appeared, scanning the liquid protodermis for signs of life.

They reached the bottom when a new magnetic phase was about to start. Takanuva understood what Gaia was trying to do - they needed to get out and descend the support tower.

They exchanged glances just as one of the light beams was about to pass them, and dove outside.

The membranes around them popped, and the disrupted liquid protodermis splashed all over them. They landed on a maintenance bridge that spanned the length of the chute. Takanuva saw what appeared to be smaller and sleeker versions of airships, circling around the chute with projectors mounted on them.

“Patrol vehicles,” Gaia explained, trying to shake off the protodermis off herself. “We need to get down, and continue on foot.”

Takanuva took a glance around. It was snowing, and at this height, they were right in the way of all the cold wind.

“Is this… what Ko-Metru has become?” he asked, looking out at the pale expanse below.

“Yes. Do you know about the Sanctum Massacre?”

“No. Lekani gave me a short rundown on the history of Federation, but I never heard or saw anything about a massacre,” Takanuva pat his clothes of water. The winds were chilling him to the bone.

“It’s because everything regarding The Dissidence is kept under low profile,” she explained, tugging on Takanuva’s sleeve. “Come on, there’s a maintenance ladder.”

“The Dissidence?”

“The time when the Elements were taken away, and the Great Beings gave us Technomancy and Alchemy. It was years before the Matoran Federation was founded.”

Gaia braced herself and started to descend the ladder. Takanuva followed, gritting his teeth from the feel of the cold metal.

She continued, “Not everyone wanted to let the Elements be forgotten and abandoned, so the Great Beings made people forget, and made them fear it. With it, the belief in Mata Nui and the Three Virtues was abandoned, too. The Ko-Metru scholars that still believed in them formed the White Order, and under a Toa of Ice’s guidance, created the Sanctum - a haven for all the Elementaritsts and followers of the Great Spirit.”

“What happened next?” asked Takanuva.

Gaia’s voice grew quiet and somber. “Fear is a powerful tool, and an even more powerful weapon. Those who feared the Elements tried to remove the Elementarists from the city by force. At first it was a peaceful protest, but then the crowd started to throw stones, and then tried to break down the gates of the Sanctum. The many Toa that were inside the Sanctum used their elements to scare the mob away, but that only made it worse. The mob was in an angry panic, and they channeled that fear into their fists, and their clubs, and their launchers. The Toa, Turaga, and matoran of the Sanctum, still following the teachings of the Great Spirit and the Three Virtues, refused to answer their violence, and laid down their tools, begging for peace. But at that point, the mob was unstoppable.” Gaia’s voice cracked, and she stopped her descent. Takanuva heard her sob. “They… They were defenseless... So many lives were taken that day. So much bloodshed...”

Toa of Light’s heart dropped. He felt sick. _So that’s why they call it ‘The Sanctum Massacre’... T-they… killed what they couldn’t understand._

Gaia broke down in tears, and Takanuva gritted his teeth. The patrol vehicles were still up there, searching for them. They couldn’t stay here for long.

The Toa of Light climbed over to Gaia and picked her up. “Hold onto my back. I’ll carry you down,” he said, and she wrapped her arms round his neck.

With Gaia secured, he continued down the ladder. She eventually stopped crying, and was just quietly sobbing and coughing.

“I’m sorry, Takanuva. This world has suffered such wrong, monstrous things, in the name of progress. I hope that wherever you’ve come from, it’s a better place.”

Takanuva sighed. “If I don’t hurry with my mission, my world will be gone. Sorry I asked about the Sanctum incident. I didn’t know it was… so horrifying.”

“You didn’t know, indeed,” sighed Gaia, closing her eyes. “So don’t blame yourself. I’m just… emotional, is all… And tired...”

“That makes me think,” Takanuva looked down, noticing the ground was finally getting closer. “How do you know all this stuff? You seem to know a lot, more than anyone else.”

Gaia didn’t answer. She was slightly shivering on his back, and judging by how low her heartlight was glowing, she was asleep.

Takanuva made the rest of the journey in silence.

  
  


_I didn’t ask her how Ko-Metru became this frozen wasteland,_ the Toa of Light thought, standing almost knee-deep in the snow.

Everywhere he looked, the landscape was almost the same - endless snowdrifts stretching for kio in every direction. By the orientation of the chute, he knew where the Upper City was, but following it was dangerous. If the whole city was out to get them, he wasn’t sure if any place was safe.

“Gaia. Hey,” he turned to her and shook her shoulder. “Wake up. Where do we need to go?”

Her eyes fluttered open, and she took an unsure look around.

“Uh,” she rubbed her eyes. “We gotta get as far as we can from the chute support towers. Then we can turn and head towards the north - there’s a part of the Lower City that way, where Nuparu lives. I think it was known as Onu-Metru previously, if that tells you anything. Ugh… Sorry. I’m not very resilient. And this cold makes me sleepy.”

“Don’t worry, I can carry you. And I think I can get us out of here. Just hold on,” Takanuva reassured her, taking another step through the snow. “And try not to fall asleep, alright? If you do, I think we’re gonna freeze.”

“I’ll try,” she mewled.

Step by step, Takanuva was putting more and more distance between them and the support tower. After a while, when he looked back, he could barely see it anymore.

“So, Gaia, how do you know all this?” he asked, bending under a rush of wind.

“What do you mean?” she asked, hiding her mask from the snow.

“The Dissidence, the Sanctum Massacre. Lekani never mentioned this, and you said it is kept under low profile. How do you know about this?”

“Well, I read a lot,” she replied. “I’m very interested in history. I’m one of the Great Temple caretakers. It’s now used purely for its Protodermis Purification facilities, but there are volunteers that keep the other chambers in good shape. No one ever goes there to pray, or to seek spiritual guidance, but I just love places like that. Places full of emotions few people can understand. It’s… calming to be there. Helps me focus.”

“You know, I was almost ready to assume the Great Temple was destroyed, after what you told me about the Dissidence,” Takanuva groaned.

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “Well, there are a few locked chambers that are off-limits to everyone but those who have the explicit permission of the Viceroy. But I know how to get around, and how to get inside,” she whispered in a conspiratory tone. “I love sitting in the Suva chamber.”

Toa of Light smiled at her harmless mischief. “Maybe you’re special,” he said. “Maybe one day when you get into the Suva chamber again, something amazing happens.”

“Maybe,” nodded Gaia, suddenly somber. “Hey, Takanuva, uh… That moment in the station… They said you have… two elements. And I saw something dark pulsing in your left hand. It felt weird.”

Takanuva stopped his stride for a moment before resuming. “It’s Shadow. I’m… not exactly a Toa of Light anymore, Gaia. In my world, I was attacked by an evil creature called a Shadow Leech. It sapped my Light from me, but thankfully it was removed before it could drain my Light completely. And now I can control both elements, but...” he looked at his left side. “I don’t exactly like summoning Shadow. It makes me feel… strange.”

Gaia looked him over and patted his shoulder. “It doesn’t define you, Takanuva. You’re what you are, no matter what.”

“You’re not scared of me?” he asked in surprise.

“Why would I be?”

Toa of Light stopped for a moment. “Well… Shadow is an element of destruction, is it not?”

“Is it?” she cocked her head.

Takanuva blinked, furrowing his brow. “What, you want to tell me Makuta are not evil here?”

Gaia looked to the side, trying not to give Takanuva a weird look. “Well, no, of course not. You probably saw the Brotherhood of Makuta mentioned somewhere, did you not? It was the Makuta who intervened when the Dark Times were about to irreversibly change Metru Nui for the worse. They assigned us a new leader, Toa Norik, and his comrades took on other important positions. Makuta are peacekeepers.” Then, she quickly added, “Not like the Peacekeepers of the Justicary, though. I think there are a few Makuta in the city even now.”

Toa of Light almost dropped Gaia into the snow, but managed to hold onto her. “Yeah, I did see it, and I thought it was weird, but I never actually asked… There are more than a few things that weirded me out. But the Makuta’s involvement in it made no sense, and just seemed out of place. You sure they didn’t have any ulterior motives?”

“Why would they? They are shrouded in mystery, of course. But so far, in all of their involvement in history, they were the mediators. Lately, they’ve been involving themselves in politics way more, which I find to be a good thing. They are very knowledgeable, and we have much to learn from them and their dedication to keeping the world in balance.”

Takanuva took a deep sigh, trudging through the snow. _I think I’m just going insane. And after all that has happened to me, I think I’m right._

  
  


The blizzard only got worse. Takanuva had a hard time seeing further than a few inches in front of his mask. Each step took more and more power out of him.

“Gaia, I think we’re lost,” he shouted over the wind. “I can barely see anything.”

When she didn’t answer, he shook her slightly. “Gaia?”

He turned to see her unconscious. Her heartlight was glowing dim, shining erratically. Takanuva touched her shoulder; she was alarmingly cold.

_That’s not good…_

He turned around, trying to find any landmark that might help them. Everywhere he looked was pale darkness and raging blizzard.

“Hold on, Gaia, I won’t let you freeze out here,” he said, raising his right arm high.

His palm bloomed with light, illuminating the darkness around them. Takanuva thought he noticed something akin to a stone cairn, and moved toward it.

He strained to maintain the glow of his palm, but the howling wind pushed him back, sapping his strength. He bent over, coughing.

“I am Takanuva, Toa of Light,” he said with a hoarse voice. “The Seventh Toa. I will not die here. I have… a… Destiny.”

He blinked. There was a stone in the snow, its base covered heavily. He reached out to brush it off.

Inscribed on the cairn were familiar words: ‘Beware the Swarm’.

Takanuva looked around, and thought he saw a flagpost, with a striking red piece of fabric on it. He started toward it, pouring more and more power into the glow of his hand.

He thought he saw a small figure with a telescopic lens standing beside the flagpost. He reached out to it, feeling his knees buckle under his own weight.

“Matoro… H-help...”

The small figure was near him now, looking over him.

His light was gone.

“Matoro...” he called out, trying to focus on the figure’s features.

The last bit of strength left him, and he saw only darkness.

\---

The Inquisitor looked at the matoran-Peacekeeper that had approached them.

“Did you find them, sergeant Dihtu?” they asked.

Dihtu pursed his lips. “No, Colonel. We’ve searched the length of the chute and all the grounds close to the support towers. They just…” their voice trembled, “vanished. Our neuromantic trackers cannot pick up their trace in this snowstorm.”

The matoran tensed up and backed away as the Inquisitor raised their handheld launcher.

“C-colonel…?”

They holstered it and turned away. “You’re free to go, sergeant. Your services are no longer required.”

The Inquisitor reached to their audiosensor, pressing a finger against the small device. There was a barely audible noise.

“Colonel Sidri, reporting. The Twilight Toa has escaped,” the Inquisitor said, climbing the service ladder to the top of the chute station.

“What about the matoran that were accompanying him?” asked the voice on the other end.

“Negative contact, General-Lieutenant,” replied Sidri. “They have separated from him and left for the western Lower City. Then their signatures were lost.”

“Indeed, the Cyber Sea is dark there right now,” agreed the General-Lieutenant. “It will be hard to find them by their imprints alone...”

Sidri was at the top now, looking out in the direction of the Upper City and its Knowledge Towers.

“What are your orders, General-Lieutenant?”

“Do we know the goal of this Twilight Toa?”

Sidri was thoughtful for a moment. “Negative. He mentioned something about his ‘mission’ and ‘sworn duty to protect the matoran’, but never went into detail.”

“So we don’t know where any of them are, and don’t know their goal,” sighed their superior.

“Affirmative.”

“...And I thought the infamous Inquisitor gets results.”

Sidri remained unmoved by the comment. “I was unprepared for the confrontation with a Toa controlling two elements, General-Lieutenant. I will not make the same mistake again.”

“Indeed,” he confirmed. There was a pause. “I’ve sent out a vehicle to pick you up. What do you think, Colonel? Would you want to go to the western Lower City, looking for those matoran? Or would you rather try your luck in the Mountains?”

“Going after the matoran will yield optimal results. We know the approximate area of search, but it still leaves the issue of the relays being offline in the region. By dawn, the search area will increase, so our best bet is to request a trained Technomancer. That may prove… troublesome.”

“Yes, we don’t want Tuyet to get her protosteel mask into this, at least, not now. With the King and Queen of Xia coming for the official visit, the last thing she needs is a runaway Elementarist on her hands…” the General-Lieutenant pondered. “I think I found someone who might help. Technopath Zayt, he’s currently overseeing relay repairs in the region. His records show he is quite a powerful and capable technomancer, and wrote a thesis on the progressive theory. I’m sending you his coordinates.”

Sidri’s tablet lit up under their coat.

“Affirmative.”

“Give him the usual run-down, and get to work.”

“As you command, General-Lieutenant.”

The live transmission stopped. A vehicle rose up from behind the station, running silently. Its coating made it almost invisible in the darkness.

The doors opened, and the Inquisitor stepped in.

\---

Takanuva felt warmth.

The wind howled distantly. He heard fire, crackling right beside him. Somewhere to the right, there was the sound of quiet breathing and pained coughs.

His eyes opened slowly, tentatively, and he rose onto his elbows.

He was in a cave of some sort, decorated with basic furniture and utilities. Near the fire sat a matoran in white armor and clothes. On his knees was a journal, and he was scribbling in it with charcoal.

“M-Matoro?” the Toa of Light carefully called out.

The matoran turned, and Takanuva saw that it wasn’t Matoro. His mask was in the shape of a Great Hau, with a singular lens on his right eye.

“Oh,” breathed Takanuva. “Sorry, I thought you were… one of my friends. Who are you? What happened?”

The matoran came closer, his lens focusing on Takanuva.

“I’m Kikao, acolyte of the White Order,” he said, bringing his fists together over his midsection in a respectful bow. “And you were out in the blizzard, trudging through the snow in wet clothes. If not for your light show, I wouldn’t have even known you were out there. But now, you're safe, as is your secret.”

He picked up a bowl of hot stew from near the fire and held it out to Takanuva. “Here, eat. The snowstorms sap a lot of energy. You’re lucky you and your friend didn’t catch frostbite.”

Toa of Light looked to his side, and saw the sleeping figure of Gaia. There was a wet towel laid over her forehead, and a few incense burners around her filled the cave with the smell of mint.

“How is she?” Takanuva asked, bringing the bowl close to his heartlight and draining the energy from it directly.

“Not as bad as she could’ve been if you spent just a moment longer out there. She’ll get better before you know it,” replied Kikao without reproach. He noticed what Takanuva was doing. “No-no, drink it. You need warm food and water.”

“Isn’t it… savage to eat with one’s mouth?” inquired the Toa of Light with a grimace.

“Look, you want to get better? Eat it with your mouth. No one’s gonna judge you,” he looked Takanuva over. “Didn’t take you for the old-fashioned type.”

_Just one more thing added to the pile of weirdness,_ sighed Takanuva to himself, bringing the bowl close to his mouth and taking a measured sip. It wasn’t as weird as he expected it to be.

“Thank you, Kikao.”

“Don’t mention it. It is my Duty,” he said, standing up. “To wander the Pale Drifts and look for those stupid or brave enough to go out in weather like this.”

“Duty?..” Takanuva perked up. “So… You must be with the Elementarists?”

Kikao shrugged. “Sort of. I do believe in the Great Spirit and his teachings. I’m not a Toa, so the brand of ‘Elementarist’ doesn’t really apply to me. I’m a Ko-Matoran, though.”

Toa of Light smiled. “That’s probably the best news I’ve heard today.”

“You’re welcome, I guess.”

Takanuva took another look around. “So... Where are we, exactly? I got lost in the blizzard, we were trying to reach Onu-Metru.”

Kikao whistled. “Well, you missed by a kio. We’re on the slopes of the Sanctum Mountains. Beyond lie the sacred grounds of the White Order. And from there, the Pale Drifts, stretching all the way to the edge of what once was known as Ko-Metru.”

“So, this isn’t Ko-Metru? I thought… This is what became of it? Am I wrong?” asked Takanuva, finishing off the stew.

“Well, it is technically still Ko-Metru, you might say. But after one particularly bloody incident, Toa of Ice, Stone, and Earth leveled the place and rendered it uninhabitable. Then they erected those mountains, and crafted an eternal blizzard that prevents anyone from coming closer than we want. And yet,” he looked at the Toa of Light. “It is Destiny that you have wound up here.”

“The incident... was it the Sanctum Massacre?” Takanuva murmured.

Kikao tilted his head. “I’m surprised you know of it.”

Toa of Light nodded at Gaia, “She told me. I’m… not exactly from around here.”

“I know,” Kikao nodded. “The Grandmaster saw the shooting star, and what it would bring. Told me to be extra vigilant tonight. He said that we would be visited by a guest from another time and place. And so, here you are.”

“The Grandmaster…? Who is he? How did he know about me?” Takanuva leaned closer, intrigued.

“He’s the founder of the Order, and my mentor. He sees the past, the future, and everything in between.”

“Could I… talk to him? Right now?”

Kikao nodded. “Yeah. I’m sure he’ll be interested in talking to you, too. It’s not every day we get visitors that fall from the sky like stars.”

Takanuva stood up, wrapping the insulated blanket around his form. He looked at Gaia. “Will she be alright?”

The ko-matoran took his journal and a satchel, hanging it on his shoulder. “She’s safe and taken care of. We won’t be gone for long.”

Toa of Light shifted in place. “Well, you said the White Order grounds are beyond the mountains? Even through them, it’s gonna take a while.”

Kikao walked deeper into the cave, smiling smugly. “You think we’re gonna walk?”

Takanuva squinted, hurrying after him. “By your reaction, it seems not.”

“Just because we’re out here doesn’t mean we’re devoid of basic technological necessities like adequate transportation,” Kikao noted, scratching behind his mask. “I don’t think I caught your name, by the way.”

“Oh, it’s Takanuva,” he replied hurriedly. “The Toa of Light, and all that.”

“Wow, a Toa of Light?!” Kikao gasped. “So that explains the glow. I thought it was a lightstone or something. What else can you do?”

“Uh, lasers?” Takanuva gestured awkwardly. “I can change my color at will, cast optical illusions, that sort of thing…”

Kikao hurriedly got out his journal and started scratching in it with his stylus. “Awesome!”

Toa of Light couldn’t resist peeking over the matoran’s shoulder, and saw a pretty good sketch of himself sleeping. Before he could comment on it, Kikao snapped the journal closed.

“We’re here,” he informed, pointing at the familiar shimmering membrane.

“A chute?” Takanuva arched his brow. “I should’ve guessed.”

“You’re in Metru Nui, Takanuva,” Kikao pat his forearm. “Everything is chutes.”

He stepped through the membrane, and the Toa of Light followed soon after.

The flow carried them swiftly under the glacier, and before Takanuva knew it, they were on the other side, in a dimly lit chamber made out of ice.

Kikao gestured for the Toa of Light to follow. “Just keep close to me and you’ll be fine.”

They exited the chamber into a courtyard. All around them were high crystalline walls and towers. The sky was clear, with the stars shining so brightly Takanuva had to take a moment to admire it. At the edges of the valley, where the mountains met the sky, he could see the beginnings of storm clouds. _That must be the eternal storm Kikao talked about,_ he thought.

The ko-matoran tugged on his sleeve. “There.” He pointed at the tallest tower. “The Sanctum. The Grandmaster should be there.”

The entrance was guarded by two matoran, and as he and his companion passed them by, Takanuva thought back to Mata Nui and Ko-Koro.

The insides of the Sanctum were almost empty, save for the crystalline walls inscribed with countless prophecies and lightstones to disperse the darkness. Near the far wall, a figure cloaked in white sat, cross-legged.

Kikao stopped a respectable distance away and bowed. “Grandmaster Nuju, the Toa of Light is here.”

Takanuva sputtered quietly in shock, “W-what, N-Nuju? Your mentor…?”

He looked at the figure as it slowly rose and turned around. But it wasn’t the Nuju Takanuva remembered.

He was unexpectedly tall. His mask was a Great Kanohi Matatu, and behind it, he saw pale eyes, unfocused and dim, as if blind. And yet, somehow, Takanuva knew that he was being watched.

Toa Nuju Metru bowed his head. “Welcome, Toa of Light, to the Ko-Metru Sanctum. I have been expecting you.”

The Toa of Light still hadn’t quite recovered from the shock. Before him was a living legend, the hero of Turaga Vakama’s fireside tales. A champion of Metru Nui, the last guardian of Ko-Metru. He could only imagine how Turaga Nuju looked battling Vahki and saving the matoran.

But now, the image of this proud Toa of Ice would be forever crystallized in his memory.

“Tura-- Toa Nuju, it is an honor to see you,” he whispered almost reverently, bowing.

Nuju nodded sagely, his eyes looking through Takanuva. “You have many questions clouding your mind, Takanuva,” he said. “I hope that I can give you clarity.”

With a light gesture, Nuju willed the doors of the Sanctum to close. The lightstones dimmed. With another gesture, two platforms rose from the icy floor.

“Whoa,” was the only thing Takanuva managed. “Kopaka was never so refined in the use of his element...”

“There’s little that needs to be done when you perceive the world as I do,” replied Nuju, sitting down on the platform, and gesturing for Takanuva to do the same.

A small platform rose behind them, and Kikao eagerly sat on it, taking out his journal.

_Almost like I’m back in Ko-Koro,_ thought Toa of Light, smiling at his memories.

“Yes, about that… Forgive me if my question is insensitive, but--”

“What happened to my eyes, yes?” predicted the Toa of Ice, touching his mask. “Well, it is a long story, and you do not have much time.”

Takanuva sighed anxiously. “I still would like to know.”

“Always too curious for your own good, aren’t you, Takua?”

Toa of Light started. “Y-you know my matoran name?”

“I see what you were, what you are, and what you will become,” replied Nuju, almost ominously. “The endless possibilities. Your many beginnings, your many endings. And… the dark mirror you’re afraid to face.”

Takanuva’s lips tightened as he shifted uncomfortably. Nuju’s pale, unseeing eyes seemed to penetrate his soul.

There was a question he was afraid to ask. Nagging at the back of his mind since the moment he arrived in this world. He didn’t know if he yet had the courage to voice it.

“What happened...” he breathed. “What happened to this world’s Takua?”

Takanuva swore he saw a cold smile flash across Nuju’s lips.

“He was like you in many ways,” he said. “But there was a thing he lacked: courage.”

The Toa of Ice lifted his hand, and in it, a small ice figurine of Takua appeared. He turned it around, looking at it. “Takua always tried to appear brave, but he never was. So when he heard that the Archives had received a legendary mask for storage, he knew he had to get in and take it, so he could prove to everyone his worth.”

Takanuva was transfixed, watching the ice figure of his past self. He could almost imagine it moving on its own.

“He got in, somehow managing to slip past the alarms,” continued the Toa of Ice. “All the way to where the Avohkii, the Mask of Light, was held. And when he finally took it in his hands and donned it...”

The ice figurine of Takua shattered into a myriad of tiny pieces.

Takanuva let out a cry of shock, falling from the platform he was sitting on. His heart was racing.

Nuju turned his palm, letting the fine crystalline dust fall to the floor.

Toa of Light wiped his mask, hesitantly returning to his seat. Even Kikao was shocked by the display, now looking at Takanuva as if he knew him.

“H-he… I... died?” gasped Takanuva.

“Not even I know,” replied the Toa of Ice. “But no one saw Takua after that incident.”

Toa of Light glanced at the dust on the floor, feeling a shiver run down his spine. It wasn’t because of the cold.

_Should I try to get the Avohkii of this realm, then…? What if I disappear, too…?_

A painful memory resurfaced in Takanuva’s mind and he winced involuntarily. For a moment, he saw Jaller sacrifice his life for him, because his friend was braver than himself. And even though Jaller was returned to life, Takanuva was never the same again.

Deep as he was in his reminiscing, he only now noticed that Nuju was staring directly at him.

“So, your eyes?” asked Takanuva, trying not to let his voice crack.

Nuju passed his hand over his mask, breathing in. “A conflict with an old friend,” he said coldly.

The Toa of Ice removed his Kanohi. His weathered face was aging before Takanuva’s eyes. As he watched, it lost all muscle and exodermis, becoming nothing but an empty skull with a brilliant golden speck of light in the left socket. Then, the process reversed itself in a revolting display, making Nuju young again. The speck quivered, frantically looking this way and that, expanding and focusing. Golden cracks radiated around the socket, pulsing with each passing moment.

Takanuva averted his gaze.

“I lost sight of the material plane, and instead gained the ability to see the past and future, and the realms beyond.” Nuju fitted his mask back on, hiding his hideous visage. “I see the layer of existence you traveled to get here, too, Takanuva. The Astral.”

“The Astral? What is that? I’ve never heard of it before,” said the Toa of Light, looking back at him.

“It’s a plane of pure, chaotic energy. A buffer between worlds,” replied Nuju. ”The storm above Metru Nui...  The reason the Elements had to be forgotten… All because there is an unseen eye, watching our every move. I’ve seen it,” he looked at the ceiling, through the skylight, piercing the stars with his gaze, “and it looks back at me, too.”

“Wait,” Takanuva raised his palm. “You said, ‘the reason the Elements had to be forgotten’. I don’t understand. Ever since I learned about how Technomancy and Alchemy were introduced into the society of the matoran, I’ve been wondering why it even had to be done.”

“Because of the Astral, Takanuva,” replied Nuju. “As I said, it is a plane of uncontained energy. Somehow, outside our universe, in the endless void of space… appeared the Astral Vortex. And we are dangerously close to it, on a cosmological scale. The Astral makes the elements go haywire, because they too are pure energy. The Great Beings learned of it, and what it does, and locked our elements within us. Instead, they gave us new tools that are unaffected by the fluctuations of the Astral. You experienced it too, Takanuva, when you fell from the sky.”

“I was… glowing. And I couldn’t make it stop.”

“Imagine what it could do to a Toa of Fire. Or a Toa of Gravity. The Astral is dangerous, and so the Great Beings intervened in our lives for the first time since the dawn of our world. It was necessary, if handled poorly.” Nuju gave a noncommittal shrug.

“And you know all of this… because you lost your sight?”

“Indeed. I no longer see the material plane, but the flow of time itself. And I see how one would see inside the Astral plane. I see it,” he said, gazing at Takanuva intensely. “Your Astral Flame. Your life-energies, dancing like flame, black and white, at war with each other. You’re the very definition of impossible, Takanuva. Maybe because of it, you were drawn into our dimension.”

Takanuva recalled the purple energy dancing around him, and the lightning, the moment the Avohkii was seared off his face. He covered his mask with a palm, breathing deeply.

“This is way too much,” he said. “I need time.”

“I’m afraid you do not have the luxury of time, Takanuva,” chuckled Nuju.

“I know!” snapped the Toa of Light, baring his teeth. “You told me all this, but it didn’t help me at all!”

Kikao jumped to his feet, and in a flash the matoran was in front of him, fists balled, legs in a wide stance. “Take one step toward the master and I will make you regret it!” he growled, shielding Nuju with his body.

Takanuva didn’t realize he was standing, shadow coiling around his left arm. His muscles were tensed, as if he was about to strike.

“I’m...” he murmured, staggering back. “I-I didn’t mean to...”

The ko-matoran stared at Takanuva with white hot anger in his eyes.

Nuju placed a hand on Kikao’s shoulder. “That’s enough, Kikao. Takanuva has been through a lot. Besides,” there was a smirk on his face, “he couldn’t have laid so much as a finger on me if he tried. Now... calm down. Deep breaths, as I’ve taught you.”

Kikao complied, his stance shifting into a relaxed posture. He closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. After a moment, he bowed to his mentor and returned to his original place.

“I’m sorry,” Takanuva said quietly, looking down at the palm of his left hand.

Nuju stood up, taking the Toa of Light’s shoulder. “If you allow these emotions you try to suppress to take over you, Takanuva, the world you know and call home will be lost. You’re afraid of something you do not understand. The Shadow of your world is twisted, corrupted, not like it was at the beginning of time.” He took Takanuva’s hands and brought them together over his heartlight. “But you are a light in a sea of shadows. And it is up to you to make it right. Now, inhale through your nose, and exhale through your mouth. Just… breathe.”

The Toa of Light followed his instructions, feeling how his chest rose and fell. It felt right to breathe this way, the crisp air of the Sanctum flowing in and out of his lungs.

“Good,” commended Nuju, who also followed the exercise, exhaling clouds of cold vapor as he did.

“I feel better,” Takanuva said, smiling with gratitude. “Thank you.”

The Toa of Ice nodded, returning to his seat. “I’ve told you what I could, Takanuva. Because you wanted, and needed, to know. You’re not a guest of this world, but an invader. The longer you remain here, the harder our world will resist you.”

“So I must find Nuparu. My companions told me he was working with Onewa on a dimensional gate. The gate is my only chance to return home. He can help me, right?”

“He may, or he may not,” answered Nuju. “His past experience may cloud his judgement, and the cost may be too high for him to agree. But if you are to leave this world and return to yours, it is the path you must take.”

“Do you know where he is?”

“He is near, and far. Here, and there. Watching Onewa disappear, over and over again, afraid to let go,” replied Nuju.

“Ah, sorry. You don’t see, right...” Takanuva chuckled awkwardly. “So, Onewa… What happened to him? I heard he disappeared?”

“Yes,” nodded the Toa of Ice, looking to the side. “He went through the Astral rift, and now he is lost, past the point of no return. There is no concept of time and place in the Astral, only energy.”

“I’m… sorry. Losing your brother must be… hard.”

Nuju looked back at him. “He will be back,” he said, assured. “It just isn’t time yet.”

Takanuva blinked, then nodded. _Ah yes, he probably saw the future. I wonder how he manages to discern all of this. But then again, knowing Turaga Nuju, and what Turaga Vakama told us about him, he’d be the only one capable of making sense of it all._

“So, you can’t help me find Nuparu? We got lost in the snowstorm, and my companion… I don’t think we can find our way back.”

Nuju gestured to Kikao. “My protégé will escort you to the edge of the Pale Drifts. And if he wishes to do so, he can accompany you on your journey. He is a capable fighter, and he knew Nuparu and Takua, long ago.”

Takanuva met Kikao’s gaze. At Nuju’s proposal, the matoran stood up, bowing in excitement. “Thank you, Master Nuju! I will record my adventure.”

_He knew me? I mean, the other me… That’s why he looked at me like that. He realized who I was. Who I am._

“Before I go,” said Takanuva, thoughtful as he turned to Nuju. “I was wondering, and it may sound strange, but… Why are you still a Toa? In my world, the Toa Metru relinquished their powers to save the matoran, then became Turaga.”

“The Toa Metru’s Destiny is The Great Rescue,” replied the Toa of Ice. “We defeated the renegade Makuta of Metru Nui before he could advance his plan, and so the Great Rescue never happened. I feel it is still ahead of us, Takanuva. One day, we will be together again, for our Duty never ends.”

“There’s still so much I would like to know, but… Thank you for everything, Toa Nuju.” Takanuva bowed to him, but then, in the rush of the moment, outstretched his fist. “I will remember our meeting. Could you... indulge me? Can you actually see what I’m doing right now…?” He was about to remove his fist, scratching behind his mask awkwardly.

“I, too, will remember our meeting, Toa of Light and Shadow,” replied Nuju, a genuine smile playing across his lips. To Takanuva’s surprise, he met his fist with a fist of his own. “May the stars guide your way.”

When the Toa of Light turned around, Kikao was waiting for him at the exit. Takanuva took one last look at the Toa of Ice, and then hurried to catch up to the ko-matoran. There was an awkward silence neither of them wanted to break.

They went back to the chutes and traveled through them, back to the slopes of the Sanctum Mountains. As they passed through the membrane, Takanuva finally decided it was time he asked the question.

“Did you know Takua?”

Kikao stopped walking, glancing sideways at Takanuva. “I did,” he replied.

“I’m… I’m not sure what to say,” murmured the Toa of Light.

The ko-matoran turned to face him. “You’re not him, and I don’t need your pity. Takua brought it upon himself, and he’s solely to blame for it. Besides, it’s in the past.” Kikao shook his head. “No use crying over it now.”

“I’m… I feel like I need to apologize for my behavior in front of Toa Nuju. The way I am right now…” Takanuva flexed his left hand. “It’s complicated.”

“Don’t sweat it,” shrugged Kikao, walking off.

_So determined… Abrasive. Haven’t seen many matoran wired this way._

“The way you jumped to his defense was something, though. Didn’t know matoran could move so fast and precise. Even Toa don’t move like you did, and believe me, I’ve seen the best of the best.” He looked Kikao over. Underneath his clothes and armor was a surprising amount of trained muscle. “Tell me, did Toa Nuju train you?”

Kikao spared him a glance. “No. I was born this way.”

The Toa of Light stopped in his tracks. “Wait… How?”

“I’m a War-Bred,” replied the ko-matoran.

Takanuva caught up to him. “War-Bred? What’s that?”

“Matoran bred for war.” Kikao’s expression darkened, and he crossed his arms. “The Federation struck a deal with the Brotherhood to engineer a new breed of matoran. They were turned into better, stronger Toa.”

“But… You’re still a matoran?”

Kikao sighed. “Heard about the Dark Times?”

The Toa of Light nodded.

“Well, the war ended abruptly because of the Time Disruption, but the production of War-Bred Matoran didn’t stop. The Federation was afraid the Time Disruption was the Kingdom’s doing. So there I was, getting checked out after leaving the incubator. I was sent to the academy for testing, with others like me, to see if we turned out okay and knew everything they needed us to know. We were about to receive our Toa Stones when the call to cease fire reached Metru Nui.”

“You weren’t turned into a Toa?” asked the Toa of Light.

“Yeah, as you can probably tell,” remarked Kikao. “So all of us, and those who were still maturing inside the incubators, were literally without purpose. We were created for war, and without war, there was no life for us. And then the last Turaga passed away, and all Karzahni broke loose. We were left without homes and jobs, along with all those who were ‘defective’.”

_That’s horrible. Maybe that’s why he’s so… distant._

“You mentioned the ‘Time Disruption’. What is it?”

“Nobody really knows. Well, maybe the higher-ups,” Kikao shrugged. “But it put an end to the war. That’s why I wasn’t needed anymore.”

Takanuva looked down, walking in silence for a few moments.

“How did you end up as Nuju’s protégé?” he asked.

“I had… a defect that wasn’t discovered with the usual testing,” replied Kikao, his lips tightening.

“You don’t have to talk about it if it’s… this personal,” added Takanuva.

The ko-matoran shook his head. “It’s fine. No one really asked about it before, so… I’ll manage.”

They finally arrived back at Kikao’s hideout. He checked on Gaia - she was still sleeping, but looked much better.

Kikao sat by the fire, stoking it. “I fought on the streets during the Dark Times, defending those who couldn’t fend for themselves. It was the only thing I knew how to do. War-Bred don’t have anything that isn’t useful for war in them when they’re created, and the political climate didn’t really allow for enrolling in a school. So I earned myself quite the reputation on the streets.” He touched his left audiosensor absentmindedly. “It’s when I discovered I… lose myself in the fight.”

Takanuva sat across from him, closer to Gaia. “What do you mean?”

“When I see silver, I can’t really control myself. I beat more than a few guys to the point they had to be hospitalized,” replied Kikao quietly, hugging his knees and looking into the fire. “I stop feeling pain, and all I want is just to smash someone’s mask on my knee, to see my knuckles covered in their blood. Ended up behind bars on some occasions.”

The ko-matoran shook his head. “Thankfully, there was a really nice officer who helped me out. She actually took me in for awhile. She didn’t have to, but she was stubborn, and too kind for her own good. I appreciated her support, though. Still, I didn’t want to burden her, so eventually I left. I felt like I didn’t belong anywhere.” He looked away. “So I wandered off into the Pale Drifts, because somehow, it felt right. I didn’t know I was actually a ko-matoran at the time, but when I was in the middle of a snowstorm, I felt like I was home - not cold, not tired. I felt at peace.”

He leaned back, touching the brooch with the symbol of the matoran principle of Peace on his chest. “Toa Nuju found me sleeping just outside this cave under the cover of snow. He was weird, talking in riddles, and when I learned he was an Elementarist, I was confused. He told me that we are ‘of one cold blood’, and offered for me to become his protégé, and an acolyte of the White Order. This,” Kikao smiled. “This, I felt, was my destiny.”

Takanuva chuckled. “That sounds like Nuju,” he noted.

The ko-matoran laughed with him, picking up his journal. “So, how did you become a Toa? What is it like in your world?”

“Sorry, I feel like I’ve already wasted too much time on detours,” said Takanuva apologetically. “I’d like to get on with my journey.”

“Well, your friend isn’t awake yet, and it’s still night outside,” protested Kikao. “Please, while we wait…? I’d love to know more.”

For a moment, Takanuva saw himself in this excited ko-matoran, so eager to know so many things. The Toa of Light chuckled, sitting closer to the fire.

“Alright,” he agreed. “So… How did the Turaga do it? Gathered friends, listen again to the legend...”

\---

“Do you think Taka and Gaia are alright?”

Davara glanced at Powan at his comment and ignited his glo-stick, exhaling a cloud of purple smoke. “Who knows? They could be anywhere right now. Or they got caught by the Secret Police.”

“Don’t say it like that! Takanuva won’t let anything happen to Gaia!” Powan pounded a fist on the bar table. “You saw what he did for us!”

Lekani barely caught his drink from spilling over in time.

“I told you being around him is dangerous,” Davara frowned, taking a swig out of their glass.

“We gotta find them,” said Lekani, determined. “If you’re so sure it’s dangerous around him, then Gaia is in big trouble. I’m not just giving up on her. In fact, I’m not giving up on either of them. Takanuva’s in this mess because of me.”

“Takanuva is in this mess because he came from another dimension!” retorted Davara.

“Yeah, and you were so ready to help him, but at the first sign of the Secret Police, you decided to run!” snarled Powan, looming over Davara.

“I think I explained myself before, Powan,” they huffed. “I’m not foolish enough to mess with the Secret Police. Besides, what could the three of us do? Let’s just lay low for a while, until this blows over.”

“Do you think Gaia would’ve abandoned you if you were in this kind of situation? Do you think Powan or I would’ve just let you be captured?” Lekani scowled. “Davara, please… We need you.”

They sighed deeply, letting the smoke slowly escape their lungs. They finished off their drink.

“I’m sorry, Lekani. I guess I am a coward,” Davara admitted, turning away. “I’m sorry.”

Powan was about to rise, but Lekani put a hand on his shoulder. “No. It’s not worth it.”

“Get out of here, Davara,” spat Powan.

Davara left a few widgets on the table and stood up. “Be seeing you.”

“Pray to the Great Beings I don’t, traitor!” seethed Powan.

Davara shot him one last intense look before leaving the bar. Powan and Lekani were left alone.

“So...” sighed Powan. “What do we do now?”

“We go to Nuparu. Chances are, if Takanuva and Gaia are still on the run, they’ll want to get to him.”

“And if they’re not there?”

“Then… Then I don’t know,” Lekani cast his eyes down. “If only Gaia was here… She’d know what to do.”

Powan patted his head, looking up at the holovision screen.

“This morning, the King and Queen of the Xian Kingdom finally arrived to the City of Legends for an official visit,” spoke the matoran-chronicler on the holovision screen, relating the news.

The feed showed the Xian Royal Yacht mooring at the Metru Nui docks. Escorting it were a few of the Federation’s flying patrol vehicles. The King and Queen came into view, encircled by their bodyguards.

“Meeting them are her Mechanical Supremacy, Lady Tuyet, and his Highness, Viceroy Norik,” conveyed the reporter.

The figures of two already-relatively-small Toa were dwarfed by the sizes of the Queen and King. The two long-faced monarchs waved to the reporters, smiling.

“Your Royal Majesty, Queen Roodaka, it is my greatest honor to welcome you to Metru Nui,” proclaimed Toa Norik, bowing to her and kissing her hand.

“Indeed, we’re humbled by your arrival, your Royal Magnificence, King Shadowed One,” continued Tuyet with her fake smile, bowing to the leader of the Dark Hunters and reigning king of the Kingdom.

“The feeling is mutual, your Mechanical Supremacy,” replied Roodaka.

“Please, let us accompany you to the Coliseum,” offered Norik, gesturing to the flying vehicle that awaited them.

“The Xian Monarchs will be staying in the city for at least three days,” the reporter concluded. “And now, on to the weather. The storm continues to rage over the western part of Metru Nui...”

“Let’s go,” said Lekani, rising. “The faster we get to Nuparu, the better. Maybe Takanuva and Gaia are already there, waiting for us.”

Powan nodded, finishing his drink and leaving the payment on the table.

As they left the bar, Lekani noticed a few of the matoran running by them in what appeared like absolute terror.

“What the...?” he wondered, turning to look in the opposite direction, shielding his eyes from the rain. “Oh, no...”

There was a black hover-vehicle in the middle of the street, splashing the puddles of water in all directions. A door opened, revealing a purple Miru.

The Inquisitor stepped out, heading straight toward them.

\---

“Are you sure you’re alright?” inquired Takanuva, crossing the canal separating the Pale Drifts from the Lower City district previously known as Onu-Metru. The blizzard quieted down to a mild snowstorm overnight.

“Yeah, I feel great, actually!” replied Gaia, walking beside him and brushing off stray snowflakes from her clothing. “All thanks to Kikao.”

The ko-matoran nodded. Instead of his usual monk ‘uniform’, he was wearing more unassuming clothing. This way, he didn’t look any different from the usual crowd on the streets.

“So, where are you two headed?” he asked.

“To my friend, Nuparu. I think you know him, right?” replied Gaia.

“Yeah, had a pleasure of getting acquainted a while back,” nodded Kikao. “He never mentioned you, though.”

“Well, I’m a new addition to his ‘friend list’,” Gaia smiled. “I got to know him through Lekani and Davara, mostly. Those two are always up to their masks in machinery, and since I tagged along, I got to meet Nuparu a few times.”

“Hope the times you met him were good ones,” noted the ko-matoran plainly.

“He seemed better than how the guys usually talked about him,” shrugged Gaia. “I think he liked that I visited him, too.”

Kikao smiled. “He needs company every once in awhile. Leaving him alone for too long is… potentially dangerous.”

“He’s in good hands. Macku comes around to check on him every day, since they live so close to each other.”

_I wonder how Nuparu is doing back home,_ thought Takanuva. _And the others. Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii… I hope you guys are safe, wherever you are._

He looked at Kikao and for a moment, again, saw Matoro in him. The Toa of Light held back a pained groan. The wound of loss and grief was still fresh in Takanuva’s heart.

_Your sacrifice will not be in vain, my friend._

“We’ll have to refrain from taking the chutes,” mentioned Gaia. “The Secret Police - and the Peacemakers - are looking for Takanuva, and getting anywhere near public transportation will be dangerous. They’ve got our imprints, and the moment we get in range of the neuromantic scanners, they’ll know where we are.”

“I didn’t know you were in this big a mess.” Kikao arched his brows.

“Should’ve mentioned sooner, sorry.” Takanuva rubbed the back of his head. “We were running from them when they stopped the chute flow. Had to get down and go through the Pale Drifts.”

“Well that explains why you were out there in the first place,” Kikao shook his head. “What have I gotten myself into...”

“It’s not too late to turn around now,” said Gaia without reproach. “Thank you for leading us this far, but you don’t have to put your life on the line for us.”

“No, it’s fine,” the ko-matoran waved her off. “Toa Nuju mentioned that my courage and strength would be tested. Besides, I signed up for this on my own. And I hate to admit it, but,” he flexed his fists, cracking his knuckles, “I’ve been itching for some trouble. Sitting in caves and trekking through the snow is good and all, but I’ll never pass up an opportunity for a good fight.”

“That’s very selfless of you, Kikao,” chuckled Gaia. “Thank you. I won’t forget what you did for us.”

“And in the end, if it goes well, I’ll get to write it down in my journal,” he smiled.

“You’d make a great chronicler, Kikao,” Takanuva suggested. “You seem to be very curious about many things.”

“My dream is to travel the world,” he said, looking up with a dreamy smile. “I’ve heard so many stories, both from the master, and from the others. There’s a whole world beyond the Sea Gates, full of places and people that I’ve never seen. I’d love to get out someday, but I’m still in training. When I get accepted as a full-fledged monk, I’ll be able to go wherever I please.”

A sad smile crossed Takanuva’s mask. _If all goes well, I won’t be able to stay here and see you explore the world. Maybe go with you. You remind me of my wanderlust, Kikao… I wish I could someday - maybe - return here and explore, just like you._

They passed under a bundle of chutes and into the Lower City proper.

  
  


The journey to the part of the district where Nuparu lived took awhile. The orange blinking lights indicated it was still in emergency power mode.

Takanuva, led by Gaia and Kikao, successfully avoided a few police patrols and hub areas where repairs after the storm were still being performed.

“I can’t believe we’re here,” exhaled Gaia with relief, looking at the collection of modular buildings. “We were supposed to be here last night.”

“Did you warn Nuparu about your arrival?” asked Kikao, approaching the lobby door.

“Yeah, I called Macku so she could check up on him, but since then, we haven’t been in contact. It would be dangerous to connect to the Cyber Sea and make calls in our position, you know,” Gaia explained. “I hope Macku and Nuparu didn’t worry too much. They don’t need this kind of stress in their lives.”

“And yet here we are, bringing potential trouble to them,” sighed Kikao, about to press the button to call Nuparu’s apartment.

The lobby door opened, and a silver-blue noble Huna rushed out, followed closely by its owner.

Macku bumped into Kikao hard, and the two of them almost fell, if not for the ko-matoran’s impressive physique and coordination.

He held her by the shoulders. “You alright?”

Her mask was skewed on her face, and she tried to correct it.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine! Watch where you’re standing!” spat Macku, abruptly brushing his hands off. “Didn’t the Great Beings teach you not to just stand there in front of the entrance? There are people coming through, you know!”

When she finally fixed her Kanohi and saw who she bumped into, her mask turned a richer shade of blue around the cheeks. She started fidgeting with a necklace, sizing Kikao up and down.

“Well, hey there,” she smiled, leaning against the door. Her gaze was focused around his chest and shoulder area. “Can I help you?”

Kikao arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

Takanuva and Gaia watched the scene unfold, trying not to burst into laughter. Gaia leaned over Kikao’s shoulder, waving a hand. “Hey, Macku!”

“By the Great Beings, Gaia!” Macku almost jumped. “I was worried sick!”

The two of them hugged, with Macku lifting Gaia into the air. “Ahh, that’s enough Macku, put me down! We’re fine!”

“Never- _ever-_ call-and-not-call-back! Ever again!” she shouted, letting her friend down on the ground. “What happened? I thought you were going to be here last night?” Macku did a headcount. “Where are Lekani, Powan, and Davara? And who’s this handsome man you’re with?” she smiled again as her eyes fell on Kikao.

“You don’t know Kikao?” Gaia asked.

The realization dawned on Macku’s mask and she blushed even harder. “Oh my Great Beings, Kikao, it’s you! It’s been ages since I’ve seen you!”

Kikao chuckled and shook his head. “Well, if you actually looked up from my pecs, maybe you would’ve recognized me.”

Macku’s mask looked like it was about to crack from how embarrassed she looked. “I’m so, so sorry, Kikao! It’s just… You shouldn’t wear open jackets like that if you don’t want matoran to look at you that way.”

“I’ll manage,” the ko-matoran shrugged.

“And this is Takanuva,” Gaia nodded at the awkward Toa of Light. “He needs our help.”

Macku looked up at him and squinted. “Do I know you?”

Takanuva bit back his instinct to say ‘yes’. “No, I’m… I’m not from around here. Nice to meet you, Macku.”

“We were separated from the others,” said Gaia. “I’ll explain later. Is Nuparu… okay?”

Macku nodded energetically. “Yep, I’ve been with him since the moment you called. He’s working on something. Come on in, you guys are probably cold. The rain is not planning on stopping...”

Macku ushered everyone inside and guided them to Nuparu’s apartment. Right outside the door was a multitude of disposable containers full of garbage; mostly empty bottles.

Macku opened the door, letting the others in. Takanuva had to watch his head again.

“Nuparu, you got company!” she announced. “Nuparu?”

His apartment looked like a mechanic’s garage more than a living space, despite Macku’s obvious efforts to clean it up. On a kitchen table there were Vahki parts, assorted tools, and more than a few personal terminals running some computing. Through the transparent door of an ice box, Takanuva could see some temperature-sensitive containers with more mechanical parts within, which took up more space than actual food. The whole apartment smelled of iron and oil.

The sound of a plasma torch from the other room quieted down. Nuparu waddled out, removing earpieces that blasted heavy, distorted music right into his audiosensors.

Lifting the welding helmet up and wiping his hands with a rug, he reached for a sole bottle on one of the counters and took a swig of liquid protodermis.

“Macku, you know I don’t hear well when I’m working. What did you say?” he grumbled, and then finally looked up to see his friends and Takanuva standing at the entrance. “Oh...”

When his eyes found the Toa of Light, he gave a start, peering into his mask for a long while. His mouth was slightly open as if he was about to say something.

“Vahki-bones,” he coughed, rubbing his eyes. “Am I seeing things or is that…?”

“Hey Nuparu!” interrupted Gaia. “Did you miss me?”

“Oh, what?.. Ah, Gaia! Hey,” he waved awkwardly at her. “I see you’ve dug up Kikao somewhere. Where have you been, you dirty street-fighter?”

“Around,” shrugged the ko-matoran, looking about the room. “And you haven’t changed a bit.”

Gaia navigated through the cramped space and gave Nuparu a warm hug. The onu-matoran accepted it gladly, smiling. “It’s been awhile.”

“I missed you too,” she replied.

“So, uh...” he broke the hug and nodded at the Toa of Light. “Who’s our new tall friend? And where are the others? And what took you so long?”

“That’s Takanuva. And as for the others… We got separated, and it’s a bit of a long story. So let’s find a place to sit somewhere and I’ll tell you everything.”

Nuparu kept his eyes on Takanuva. The Toa of Light was looking to the side, unable to hold such a discerning gaze.

“Yes, yes,” said Nuparu, shaking himself into focus. “Come on, there’s space in my workshop.”

  
  


When everyone had found a place to sit, Gaia shared their story.

She recounted how Takanuva and Lekani met, and how the Toa of Light revealed where he was actually from. The whole time, Nuparu listened to her intently, never breaking eye contact. The news about the dimensional traveler in their city didn’t seem to surprise the onu-matoran one bit, and he continued nodding eagerly, never interrupting.

Gaia told them how they were chased by the Peacekeepers, and then the Inquisitor themself, and how they were separated from their friends and wound up in the Pale Drifts. After the story got to the part where Takanuva and Kikao visited the White Order observatories, she stopped, looking at the Toa of Light.

Before Takanuva could take the initiative from her, Nuparu spoke.

“You’re _him_ , aren’t you?” he asked.

Takanuva wet his lips. “Yes. In my world, I used to be known as Takua, before I became a Toa.”

Macku covered her mouth in surprise, but Nuparu remained unfazed. He just nodded. “So, you need to get back? Because you have an urgent mission?”

The Toa of Light nodded. “Yes. Please. You’re my only hope to make it back in time.”

The onu-matoran stood up from his stool, nodding to himself thoughtfully. After a moment of silence, he looked back at Takanuva. “I can do that.”

The Toa of Light smiled, rising from his seat. “Y-you can? By the Great Spirit, thank you!”

Gaia smiled, clasping her hands together, rejoicing. Nuparu kicked something out from under his workbench and picked it up. It was a powercell of sorts, and its indicators were glowing purple.

“In order for my prototype to work, it needs tremendous amounts of energy,” he said. “Luckily, yesterday was some very good weather, and I managed to snatch this.” He pointed at the cell. “That’s Astral energy, right here. Only a tiny fraction of it, though, since nothing we can build can contain the amount of pure power it exerts. Well… Nothing we can build now. Give me a week and maybe I can make some progress on that. Magnetic discs are definitely not capable of this amount of power storage,” he mumbled. “Maybe crystals can work…? I need to requisition some memory crystals for testing...”

“How did you manage to get this?” asked Takanuva, leaning in to take a closer look.

“Went to the roof, connected the powercell to the technomantic relay, slapped a transistor between them, stripped out some grounding on the relay, waited,” replied Nuparu, as if he were explaining how he got dressed in the morning.

Gaia gasped. “So that’s why the whole district went down! It was struck by lightning!”

“Not _lightning_! Astral discharge!” Nuparu corrected her, annoyed. “And yes, my calculations may have been a point or two off… I thought the thing would be able to hold pretty much all of it, but it rebounded back and discharged into the network instead.” He shrugged. “So, yeah, it may or may not have been why the Coliseum sub-plant went up in flames.”

Gaia’s mouth fell agape. “It traveled all the way to the Coliseum through the network?!”

“Yeah. I even saw it exit one of the spires. Was a Pit of a firework show,” nodded Nuparu, getting excited. “Man, I would give a fortune to get the readings from the sub-plant to see the numbers!”

Takanuva shook his head, smiling. _Yeah, that’s the Nuparu I know._

“So, this will make your dimensional portal prototype work?” he asked.

“Yeah… I think,” said Nuparu, placing the cell on the table and checking one of the portable terminals. “It should be enough to get you through… in theory.”

Takanuva looked at the power cell. “And if it isn’t?”

The onu-matoran thought for a moment. “I don’t know.”

“How fast could you get the portal up and running?” asked Gaia.

Nuparu bit his lip, thinking and mumbling to himself, counting. “Hmm… well, I’ll need to set it up, check everything, probably do a test run, get the coordinates… Oh!” he turned to Takanuva. “Do you know the coordinates of your world? Or… anything remotely close to it?”

The Toa of Light was confused for a moment, but then remembered - he still had an item Toa Krakua gave him. “Yes, yes, I actually do...” he reached into his storage module and procured the sundial. “Will this work? I’ll need it back, though.”

Nuparu took the sundial, looking it over. “Remarkable,” he murmured. “I will have to test this… But yes, I think this might work.”

He stood up, still marveling over the sundial. “Well, I’ll need to get to work then, if you want me to get this done as fast as possible.”

“There’s one other thing, Nuparu,” mentioned Gaia, looking at Takanuva. “You see, Takanuva needs to get into the SAP section of the archives.”

The onu-matoran glanced at her, then at Takanuva. His eyes were full of fear. “Why do you need to go there?”

Takanuva remembered his talk with Toa Nuju, and suppressed a shiver. “When I was traveling between dimensions, I lost my mask, the Kanohi Avohkii. I had hoped that… I could get a replacement.”

Nuparu shook his head, walking away and mumbling. “No, you can’t go in there, you can’t, you can’t...”

“I’m not Takua!” the Toa of Light said, rising. “And I’m not going back without the Avohkii. I need it, I have to have it! Please, I know you’ve already agreed to do so much, but this is one more thing I need to ask of you. If it is possible for me to get into the SAP section and get it, then I must try.”

Macku stood up, taking Nuparu by the shoulder. “He’s right, Nuparu. Takua… It was his own fault. But _Takanuva_ needs this. Not to prove anything to anyone, but because there’s no other way! We have to help him get it, and I know you still have a backdoor into the SAP.”

Nuparu stopped, peering at Macku’s mask. He knew she wouldn’t back down from this, and besides, she was right.

He hung his head, nodding. His voice cracked as he spoke. “Yeah, alright… Alright… I just… don’t want to see any more people disappear because of me.”

Macku hugged Nuparu tight. “No one’s gonna disappear again. Not now, not ever.”

The onu-matoran hugged her back, taking a shaky breath. “Thank you, Macku.”

Takanuva reached out to them as well, placing his hands over their shoulders. “Thank you, Nuparu. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

Gaia approached them too, joining in the hug. Kikao decided to sit where he was, and all the looks Macku gave him didn’t convince him otherwise.

  
  


Takanuva held out his right palm, creating an orb of light. The glow illuminated the hot, damp maintenance tunnels. Behind him, Gaia and Kikao were checking the tablets and other equipment Nuparu had provided: maps, keypasses, flashlights, and a few sets of communicators.

Gaia fit one of the communicators around her audiosensor. “Nuparu?” she said. “Can you hear me?”

There was some noise on the other end, with a few swear words in between. “Yes, yes, I hear you. Why are you interrupting my work?”

“I was just checking if the communicator was working,” replied Gaia sheepishly.

“I wouldn’t give you something that’s not working,” he grumbled. “Don’t bother me unless there’s something important. The maps are up to date, so don’t worry, just follow the route I set out for you and you should be fine. If there are closed doors, the keypasses should clear that up, no problem. When you get to SAP proper, let me know. Now, I need to get to work.”

Takanuva took one of the tablets, checking their position. “I know the upper levels of the Archives well enough,” he said. “So, the first half of the way we should be fine.”

“Yeah, it’s the last half of the way that’s bothering me,” murmured Kikao, following the Toa of Light. “The Archives, and especially the SAP section, have the best security one can imagine. Can’t believe we’re actually trying to break in.”

“I trust Nuparu’s expertise,” Gaia reassured him, inspecting the walls with a flashlight. “He won’t let us down, and if he says he can get us in, then he _can_ get us in.”

There was some weird noise from behind the wall.

“Yeah,” sighed Kikao. “But can he get us out?”

_I think that’s something we’ll have to do ourselves_ , thought Takanuva, proceeding deeper into the tunnel.

  
  


Their journey in the dark was a short one. The maintenance tunnels eventually connected to one of the Archives’ subsections, letting them in undetected. Nuparu reassured them that they shouldn’t have to worry about any automated security, since he had it covered from his end.

That left the active Vahki patrols.

Takanuva had never encountered a functioning Vahki before, and seeing the mechanical sentries on their restless watch in the gloom chilled even his heart. With Nuparu’s help at faking intruder contact signals in distant parts of the Archives, and the Toa of Light’s ability to manipulate light, the Vahki were left oblivious to the Toa and two matoran.

Gaia led the way to the elevators that would take them to the lowest levels possible. With a keypass, the Chief Archivist’s private elevator opened its doors, and carried them all the way down, beyond the Fikou Web.

“I’ve never been this deep before,” murmured Kikao, shifting uneasily. “It almost feels… choking.”

Gaia placed a hand on his shoulder. “Will you be alright? Maybe we need to go back?”

“No, I think I can manage,” he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. “But the faster we get this over with, the better.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for too,” nodded Gaia. “Takanuva, are you okay?”

“Yes,” replied Toa of Light quietly. “The darkness and cramped spaces… They don’t bother me anymore.”

There was a crackle of static in all of their communicators, and Nuparu’s voice came through.

“Okay, you’re at the SAP level. The elevator you took should drop you out right into Tehutti’s office. He’s currently on the upper levels overseeing the repairs. Before you leave the office, you’ll need to plug the tablet into one of his terminals. The SAP level is built out of modular blocks, and shifts a few times a day, so you’ll need to download a current layout of the section. Tehutti’s office and a few of the hub areas remain in a constant position.”

“Gaia, can you do that?” asked Takanuva, mostly confused by the lingo Nuparu used.

“Yeah, it should be no problem.”

“How do these things work at this depth?” wondered Kikao, tweaking the communicator.

“There’s a series of transmission relays built into the Archives so they can carry the communications up and down for as far as they like,” explained Nuparu. “Besides, I built the damn things.”

“Should’ve figured,” chuckled Kikao. “Honestly, is there anything you haven’t built that’s in use by the Archives?”

“Well, I don’t think the modular building system was my idea. Or maybe it was, and I was drunk at the time. Who knows? Anyway, don’t quote me on that. Are you at the office?”

The elevator stopped, and the indicator of the doors opening lit up.

“Yes, we’re here,” nodded Takanuva.

They stepped out into a spacious office, clearly belonging to a Chief Archivist. There were countless tablets everywhere, shelves upon shelves filled with them, organized neatly into every possible category. A few of the terminals stood by, awaiting input, emitting a soft glow. There were also a few small stasis cases holding stone tablets, a petrified Kraata, and a collection of rocks and crystals.

Gaia made a beeline for the terminal, connecting the tablet she held to it.

“Try the password ‘gr8d1sk685’,” said Nuparu.

She punched it in, and the terminal unlocked. “Huh. How did you know?”

“When you get to know Tehutti, he’s pretty predictable.”

As Takanuva and Kikao spent a moment examining the collection of stone tablets Tehutti had, Gaia finished the download.

“Got it,” she reported. “So… how do we find where the Avohkii is?”

“Look for the position marked ‘SAP-8596’. It’s the number designated for the Avohkii, and for the chamber it’s being held in,” replied Nuparu. “Just use the search function, and you should find it no problem.”

Takanuva looked over her shoulder as she did just that. The interface of the map was rudimentary, displaying the positions of things on it with matoran letters and other symbols usually used in writing.

The map centered on a small rectangular chamber, highlighting the symbol inside.

“I think I found it,” said Gaia.

“Well, get on with it, then. The next position shuffle should be soon,” Nuparu urged them. “Your goal is to get the Avohkii and get out before the lockdown happens. What’s the nearest exit to the chamber?”

Gaia panned the map around with her finger, walking to the exit of the office. “It’s a service elevator.”

“What’s the number on it?”

“Uh… 451.”

“Give me a moment,” Nuparu said on the other end. “You’re in luck. It takes you to the lower levels of the Archives, and right above it is the abandoned section, so you’re in no danger of being spotted in your escape. That leaves the potential dangers on the inside, though...”

“What dangers?” asked Kikao.

“Well, rampant Rahi, Rahkshi nests, that sort of thing. With Takanuva, you should be fine.”

“That’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before,” reassured them the Toa of Light. “Thanks, Nuparu.”

“Get going,” he shot, before going silent.

  
  


The three of them didn’t waste any time, with Gaia taking the lead. She was constantly referring to the map to avoid the rare matoran patrols. It seemed the SAP section was assured nothing could get in, or out.

“How did the Avohkii come to be stored in this place?” asked Takanuva as they hugged the wall to let a few of the archivists pass.

“I think it was Toa Norik who put it here,” said Gaia. “Back when the Toa Hagah were first assigned to watch over Metru Nui, after their Makuta went rogue.”

“About that… The Makuta of Metru Nui. He failed, right?”

“Yeah, the Toa Metru stopped him before he could do anything, despite posing as the leader of the City. Toa Lhikan and Toa Dume were of great assistance,” explained Gaia, gesturing for them to dash across one of the corridors.

“What happened to them? Where are they now?” asked Takanuva.

“Well...” Gaia shifted uncomfortably. “Toa Lhikan disappeared. He was against Tuyet’s reforms in the city. As for Toa Dume, he just left when Tuyet came to power. No one knows where he went.”

“Lhikan probably got offed by the Black Toa, if you ask me,” Kikao mentioned grimly.

“The Black Toa? The Secret Police?” inquired the Toa of Light.

“No, the Black Toa are a group of criminals. Terrorists.” Gaia shook her head. “The Secret Police are trying desperately to catch them, but they always slip through. One of them is an ex-Karzahni convict, and has some strange, twisted mask that lets him inflict pain on others.”

“They keep escaping because Tuyet needs them to remove those who oppose her,” Kikao said, grimacing. “She allows them to do what they want, and buys their services when need be. And if they get in trouble, she makes the trouble go away.”

Takanuva sighed deeply, shaking his head as well. _Tuyet, every iteration of you is worse than the previous one. Why do you do this? I wish I could understand what went wrong with you, so I could help somehow. I don’t believe you’re unredeemable, even though you committed so many atrocities. You’re still a Toa._

“We’re close,” whispered Gaia, rounding a corner.

At the end of the corridor was a door with a ‘SAP-8596’ written above it in bright green letters. By the door was an info tablet, built into the wall. Takanuva approached it, reading the contents.

There was an image of the Kanohi Avohkii, the Mask of Light, with its respective name and designated SAP number. Below was the description of the artefact, with a classification.

An automated announcement came over the speakers of the facility:

“Attention, SAP employees. The Lockdown will begin in 10 minutes. Please proceed to the nearest module, or remain in your office. This message will repeat in 4 minutes and 56 seconds.”

“Well, we have ten minutes to get out,” noted Kikao. “That’s more than enough time.”

Gaia pressed a keypass to the panel, and the door of the containment chamber slid open.

It was a short corridor containing surveillance and recording terminals, and at the far wall was an archway leading to the containment cell. The cell appeared to be composed of  a two-layered crystalline barrier, arranged in a cube, with no visible way to access the Avohkii itself, which was suspended in the middle by a beam of light.

“Nuparu, we’re near the Avohkii,” reported Gaia, approaching the barrier and looking through. “It’s in a stasis cell.”

“Well of course it is,” huffed Nuparu. “Did you expect to see a powerful artefact just standing on some stone pillar? Maybe surrounded by a moat of lava? There are containment and archival protocols.”

Takanuva couldn’t help but snort.

“Look, I know nothing about the internal SAP procedures,” shot back Gaia. “How do we get the mask?”

“Sorry,” mumbled Nuparu. “I think to disengage containment, one needs a high enough clearance attached to their Kanohi Imprint. Plug the tablet into one of the terminals, I’ll get it sorted out. Did the alarm go off about the lockdown?”

“Yeah, we have about 8 minutes before the shuffle,” replied Gaia, doing as he instructed.

“That’s more than enough time,” murmured Nuparu. “Alright, give me a few minutes.”

Gaia turned to the others. “Well, this is it.” She looked up at Takanuva. “Are you excited?”

The Toa of Light looked through the glass at the Avohkii. He thought back to Nuju’s story about Takua, and pursed his lips. “A more accurate word would be ‘terrified’.”

Gaia took his hand. “It’ll be alright, trust me. You’ll be heading home in no time.” She sighed. “I’ll miss you.”

Takanuva met her gaze and smiled sadly. “I think I’ll miss this world, too. But there’s no place like home.”

“Alright,” Nuparu came through. “Gaia, could you allow the neuromantic scanner get a look at your imprint? I faked the output signal. Don’t worry, SAP uses their own internal, isolated servers for this stuff, so no one’s gonna know your true identity.”

She chuckled. “Alright. I can do that.”

Gaia looked into the blinking blue light of the scanner beside one of the terminals. A beam of light passed over her mask, and after just a moment, another light under it lit up with green.

“Identity Verified. Welcome, Chief Archivist,” said a monotone voice.

“Now, the terminal should give you the option to open the containment cell. Snatch the mask, and get out.”

Gaia reached out and pressed the needed option. The barriers hummed, disengaging the stasis field, and then opened up, floating away from the mask and to the edges of the chamber. The beam of light shimmered, and the Avohkii turned slowly, bobbing this way and that as if it was in water.

“Well,” Gaia looked at Takanuva and nodded at the mask. “Go ahead.”

Takanuva stepped through the archway, his eyes fixed on the Avohkii. He felt anxious, with his thoughts coming back to the moment he first donned the mask, but instead of becoming a Toa, he pictured himself disappearing, again and again, like he did when the Great Gate fell on top of him. He wasn’t exactly sure what returned him to life back then, but he didn’t want to repeat the experience.

The Toa of Light reached out and his fingers connected with the golden surface of the mask. At his touch, the golden metal started to glow, illuminating the chamber.

Nothing happened.

Takanuva exhaled shakily, and took the mask by its edges, removing it from the beam of light. When he brought it closer, the beam disappeared.

_This is what I am,_ he said to himself, peering into the empty eyeholes of the mask. _With or without this, I am Takanuva, the Toa of Light. But I have a duty, and a responsibility, to the world I have come from. Without this mask, I can’t achieve my destiny. And if I am to stop the Makuta and help my friends, I will need every bit of help I can get._

Determined, he removed his powerless Pakari, and replaced it with the Avohkii. For a moment he stood there, waiting for the mask to reduce him to nothing but dust, but it didn’t. In fact, he felt no different than before, but knew that the powers of the Avohkii were his to command once more.

He turned around, seeing Kikao and Gaia smiling at him. He smiled back, and took a step out of the containment cell.

“Warning! Unsanctioned access to SAP-8596 containment chamber detected! Lockdown initiated!”

The lights in the containment chamber turned red, and the doors slammed shut, locking with metallic bars.

“What’s going on?” gasped Takanuva, looking around.

“Karzahni damn it all,” grumbled Nuparu, tapping away on the other side. “Maybe Tehutti came back, or someone checked his latest activities and found out where he actually is. In short - you guys are in trouble, and you need to get out.”

Gaia rushed to the door, trying to get it open with the keypass, but it denied her requests. “We’re locked in!”

“I can get it open, give me a moment,” urged her Nuparu.

“No time!” protested Takanuva, unsheathing his Power Lance. “Stand back!”

Kikao and Gaia rushed to stand behind the Toa of Light. He focused a tiny amount of his Light into the Lance, and the tool amplified it, shooting out a concentrated searing light beam that punched a hole in the containment chamber door. The new entrance yawned before them, smoking at the edges.

“Wow,” gasped Gaia. “That’s amazing!”

“Let’s get going!” shot Kikao, rushing through the door.

Takanuva was the next to leave, followed by Gaia.

The red lights ran all the way along the walls. Gaia checked the map, pointing in the direction of their escape route. As they broke into a run, grates on the ceiling behind them opened with a hiss. Takanuva glanced back to see a familiar and chilling scene.

A squad of Vahki Rorzakh descended from their niches, their heads turning in the direction of their quarry. Without delay, they started their unrelenting pursuit.

“Vahki!” exclaimed Takanuva.

“What type?” asked Nuparu almost nonchalantly.

“I don’t think it’s the time to be discerning about Vahki builds, Nuparu!” grumbled Kikao, following close behind Gaia.

Seeing as she was struggling to keep up, he took the map from her and whistled at Takanuva. “Get her up!”

“I think it is a perfect time to be discerning about Vahki configs!” retorted Nuparu.

The Toa of Light picked Gaia up, holding her close to his chest. “I think those are Rorzakh! They aren’t exactly fast.”

“Well of course they aren’t fast, but they won’t give up chasing you, ever,” groaned Nuparu.

“Less snark, more help, Nuparu!” snapped Kikao.

“I was about to! They are outfitted with light-sensitive optics that allow them to pursue targets in almost pitch-darkness.”

“That makes them vulnerable to bright light!” realized Takanuva, stopping his escape and turning around.

He focused on the Avohkii, and made it let out as intense of a burst of light as it could. The mask responded, flashing with the brightness of a sun.

The Rorzakh lost their visual feedback, and stopped, communicating in their high-pitched language. Takanuva didn’t stick around to see them recover their sight, catching up to Kikao.

“How far ‘til the elevator?” he asked.

The ko-matoran dashed to the side, following the map. “We’re almost there.”

“Attention, SAP employees. The Lockdown will begin in 2 minutes. Please proceed to the nearest module, or remain in your office.” The announcement rang through the hall.

Out of the corner of his eye Takanuva saw more Vahki closing in from the side passages, their mouths glimmering with Kanoka Disks.

Takanuva ducked just in time as one of the disks launched. A wall behind him got covered in a coating of ice.

“More Vahki!” warned Kikao.

Takanuva looked ahead to see a new squad deploying just before them. Kikao didn’t stop running, letting the momentum carry him forward. He jumped, sliding between two of the Vahki, and emerging on the other side. The Toa of Light used this opportunity to level his Power Lance and blast the automated sentries with a concentrated laser beam.

He moved the lance in a wide arc, and the laser seared through Vahki’s heads, leaving deep dark gashes on the wall. The sentries fell, and Takanuva lept over them.

“There!” Gaia pointed, hanging onto Takanuva’s neck. “The elevator!”

Their goal was right in front of them. Kikao and Takanuva rushed to it, and the ko-matoran slammed the call button. The Toa of Light let Gaia down.

“We’re at the elevator,” Kikao said, informing Nuparu. “And the lockdown is about to begin.”

“Good. All the elevators are in a fixed position, so when your module locks up, no one will be able to get to you,” replied the onu-matoran.

“Yeah, the only problem is, the elevator isn’t here,” grumbled Kikao.

“Well, wait for it!”

“That might be not as easy as it sounds,” sighed Gaia. “I’m sure more Vahki are on their way here.”

“Leave that to me,” said Takanuva, readying his Power Lance once more. “Let them come dozens at a time, I can take it!”

Just as he said it, Vahki appeared from the two corridors that led here. Takanuva started blasting them with searing light and lasers, tossing shadow bolts into the mix. He was so lost in the act he didn’t notice the elevator’s arrival.

Now the two corridors were filled with destroyed Vahki. When no more appeared, Takanuva started blasting the remains with light.

“Takanuva! Takanuva, stop! That’s enough!” called Gaia, touching his forearms.

The Toa of Light whirled, aiming the lance at her.

Before he knew it, he was on the floor, his lance kicked away. Kikao was above him, pinning his arms down.

“Kikao, Takanuva didn’t mean it!” Gaia ran up to them. “He--”

“He got carried away, yes, I noticed. Did you want me to just let him point that thing at you?” snarled Kikao. “I’m not taking chances.”

Takanuva breathed heavily. His mind cleared, and he looked up at Kikao with worry. “Sorry, I… I couldn’t control myself. It’s getting harder to suppress these urges...” he closed his eyes, turning away in shame. “I’m sorry.”

Kikao’s eyes narrowed. Gaia took him by the hand and dragged him off the Toa of Light.

“He’s fine now,” she said.

“I can see that,” hissed Kikao, scowling.

“Attention, SAP employees. The Lockdown is initiated,” said the announcer. “Please await further instructions.”

There was metal grinding and grating sounds behind the walls as the modules started reshuffling.

Takanuva sat up, taking his head in his hands, breathing heavily. When he was done, he looked at his companions.

Gaia hugged him. “It’s alright, Takanuva,” she said. “This isn’t your fault.”

He covered his mask with a palm, frustrated and ashamed.

“It is my fault,” he said. “I’m letting Shadow control how I think and feel.”

“That doesn’t define you, Takanuva,” she continued. “You will get better, I know it. I wish I could help you, but I don’t know how.”

“I don’t know either,” sighed Takanuva, hugging her back. “And I’m scared… Each time I use Light, I lose that Light forever. It doesn’t come back. Bit by bit, I become less Toa of Light, and more Toa of Shadow.” His lip trembled. “I don’t want to be like this.”

“You won’t,” said Gaia. “You have such a pure, wonderful heart, Takanuva. Remember who you are. Remember what you set out to do. And if you keep true to that, there will always be people who will help you.”

She broke the hug and took the sides of his mask, peering into his eyes. “Don’t give up. Have faith.” Gaia brushed his tears away. “Now, let’s go. We’re so very close to getting you back home. We just have to make one final push. Can you do that, Takanuva? Not for me, or Kikao, or anyone. For yourself, and for those who are waiting for you back in your dimension. Can you do that?”

Takanuva looked at Kikao. The ko-matoran nodded to him. “I know how it feels, to lose yourself in the moment. I get you.” He took a step closer and placed a hand on the Toa of Light’s shoulder. “But now is not the time to let this set you back. I’ll help to get you to the end, but after that, you’ll be on your own. Are you ready to continue your journey alone?”

They helped Takanuva up. The elevator had arrived, opening its heavy doors.

The Toa of Light took a deep breath. “I think I am. I think I can,” he said, still unsure.

“We’ll be with you.” Gaia took his hand. “To the end.”

They stepped inside, and the doors closed behind them.

  
  


“Nuparu, we’re back to the lower levels,” said Gaia, exiting the elevator shaft and looking around the darkened hall.

There was no response.

“Nuparu?” she repeated.

“What’s wrong?” asked Kikao, taking out the flashlight.

“Nuparu’s not responding,” she said, frowning.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to give away our position,” suspected the ko-matoran. “Or he’s listening to loud music again.”

Takanuva was the last to climb out. Before they reached the last active level of the Archives accessible by this elevator, they climbed out and went up the shaft. Kikao suspected there would likely be more Vahki squads waiting for them on the other side.

“I don’t like this,” whispered Takanuva, using a flashlight as well. By Gaia’s advice, he had decided to conserve his light as much as he could.

“Well, our plan still stands,” Gaia shrugged. “We just get through this level and into the maintenance tunnels. Then, to the surface, and from there to Nuparu.”

“What about Lekani and the others? Do you think they’re alright?” asked the Toa of Light.

“I’ll sort that out on my own. If they are in trouble, I’ll get them out,” she reassured him.

“Are you sure?”

Gaia crossed her arms and smiled proudly. “Yes. Don’t worry about it. Worry about getting to your world.”

Takanuva chuckled. “Alright. You convinced me.”

Kikao raised his fist, signalling everyone to keep quiet. “I hear something,” he whispered.

Takanuva and Gaia crept after him as the ko-matoran illuminated their path.

Now the Toa of Light, too, heard a noise coming from up ahead. It sounded like a rumble, and it was getting closer with each step.

Kikao stopped as his flashlight passed over a heap of metal. He looked closer, and then recoiled with disgust.

It was Rahkshi armor, covered in its own internal fluids, and the Kraata was gone. Right on its back was a giant gash.

Gaia covered her mouth. “What could possibly do this?”

“Muaka?” Kikao suggested, going around the carcass.

“Doesn’t look like a Muaka bite to me,” murmured Takanuva.

“Let’s go then,” said Gaia. “It won’t do us any good just looking at it.”

“Wait,” breathed the ko-matoran.

Gaia and Takanuva looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” asked the Toa of Light.

“The noise,” whispered Kikao. “It’s gone.”

Gaia shrugged. “So what?”

“We were going in its general direction, and it was getting louder,” explained Kikao. “It sounded like… breathing.”

“Then let’s get out of here faster,” suggested the Toa of Light. “I don’t want to find out what that breathing belonged to.”

They only made it a few steps before the sound of breaking glass shards stopped them. Kikao and Takanuva pointed their flashlights in its direction, seeing a glimpse of a fleeting, large figure.

“What was that?” gasped Gaia, hiding behind Kikao.

“Nothing good,” he replied, quickening his pace while trying to find whatever they saw with the flashlight. “We’re not alone.”

Takanuva wanted to use his powers to illuminate a wide area around them, but decided it was better to just leave. He saw a giant archway at the edge of their light. The exit was close.

As they passed by countless storage cells, the Toa of Light picked up another sound. It was muffled banging, metal on metal, coming from one of them.

“Wait,” he called to the others, and then pointed out the cell with his flashlight. “There’s something inside.”

“I don’t want to find out what that is,” said Kikao. “Let’s just get out.”

Takanuva lifted a palm, silently asking everyone to stop for a moment. He moved closer, straining his hearing.

“Takanuva...” called out Gaia, her voice trembling.

“Keep quiet, I’m trying to listen,” he asked, pressing his mask to the massive door of the cell.

“Takanuva, there’s something watching us.”

“What?” the Toa of Light turned to see where Kikao was pointing his flashlight.

Above the cell Takanuva was trying to examine, on the wall, hung a massive creature. It was muscular, in dark, scuffed armor, and had a lid protecting one giant eye. As the light reflected off of it,Takanuva discerned it wasn’t one eye, but a protective visor, behind which two green eyes watched him.

The creature bellowed and jumped down with amazing force, pinning the Toa of Light to the ground. Takanuva saw as its jaw unhinged and then split apart, revealing an endless, glowing maw. The maw kept expanding, with its neck now opening up, followed by the clavicles. In moments, the creature was ready to swallow him whole.

The beast was tackled off of him by Kikao. It collided with a wall and fell down, bellowing and snorting.

The ko-matoran helped the dazed Takanuva up, and then started running. Gaia was right behind them.

“What was that?” gasped the Toa of Light, catching up to him.

“I don’t want to know!” Kikao shot back.

As they were about to get to the archway, the creature recovered and leapt in their path. Its tail waved from side to side.

“It’s not letting us through,” gasped Gaia.

“Then we’ll have to scare it away,” decided Takanuva, stepping forward.

He activated his mask, creating a flash of light. The creature roared in displeasure, covering its eyes with the lid and its front paws.

The banging in the cell repeated.

“I think there’s someone inside,” said Gaia. “And this… thing… is guarding it. We should check inside!”

The beast recovered from its momentary blindness and charged at Takanuva. The Toa of Light summoned his Power Lance and placed it in the way of the creature. As it slammed into him, he used the Lance as leverage to toss it off.

It landed on its feet and started circling Takanuva.

“A more simple Rahi would’ve run off,” he noted. “This beast is… intelligent.”

Kikao snuck past it to the holding cell and tried to find how to open it. The beast turned, and seeing him so close to the cell, bellowed, bounding after him.

The ko-matoran dashed out of the way as it jumped onto the door, and then back down.

“It only goes after those who get close to the storage cell,” guessed Kikao, pointing his flashlight at its eyes and backing away.

The beast snarled, trying to weave and duck under the light to see its prey, but the ko-matoran kept it struggling for vision.

Takanuva decided it was time to use drastic measures, and created a swirling knot of shadow tentacles. Gaia watched as it landed right on the creature’s back, knocking it away and coiling around it. The Toa of Light was still in control, trying to restrain the creature.

The beast panicked, trying in vain to get free of the writhing substance. It tried to stand up and run, only to have its legs bound.

“That’s enough, Takanuva!” said Gaia, lowering his left arm. “Let it go! It’s panicking!”

The Toa of Light reluctantly released his control over the shadow tentacles. As he did, they dissipated, and the beast got to its feet before scampering away in absolute terror.

“Seems like it wasn’t exactly intelligent after all,” mumbled Kikao.

“No, it’s because it was so intelligent it ran away,” Gaia shook her head. “The Shadow Takanuva controls is… wrong.”

Takanuva nodded, thoughtful. _I wonder, how does Shadow work in this world? Gaia said the Makuta here are peacekeepers, a necessary force. Maybe if not for how twisted it has become… Maybe shadow is not bad. And was never supposed to be. Until… the Makuta became twisted themselves._

The banging inside the cell resumed. Gaia and Kikao approached the door, looking it over with flashlights.

“The control panel is broken,” she said. “Takanuva, could you force it open?”

“Maybe. Do we really want to?” he looked over the door. Whatever was inside banged again.

“Uhh… If you hear us and understand us, and you’re here against your will, bang twice,” said Gaia, taking a step back.

There were two bangs in response.

“I don’t trust this,” frowned Kikao. “But we have to check. Takanuva, get it open.” He readied himself, taking a battle-ready stance.

The Toa of Light concentrated the beam of light from his mask on the lock. “Stand back from the door!” he called out, hoping that whoever was inside was friendly.

He intensified the power of the beam until it started to burn through the door. After just a moment, the lock broke, and the door groaned. Takanuva took the edges of the door and pulled with all his strength, trying to force the thing open.

_I wish I had a working Pakari right about now,_ he thought, straining.

With a mighty heave, the storage cell door finally budged enough for Takanuva to reposition and put his back into it. Groaning, he created an opening large enough for him to get through.

Gaia walked past him, lighting the inside of the room with a flashlight. The beam of light fell on a dark red figure in the corner, bound in thick pieces of corded metal and chains. It was a Toa with a sack over his head, his clothing dirty and somewhat torn. It seemed he was somehow unable to say anything coherent, so he just moaned and groaned in distress.

“Who’s that?” wondered Kikao, seeing as there was no immediate danger from the prisoner.

“They look like they’re in trouble,” shrugged Takanuva, approaching him. “It’s alright, we’re friends. We scared the beast away, you’re safe.”

He removed the sack, seeing a maskless face with a silvery tape over the mouth. Gaia stepped to the side, shining the light close, but not directly into the lime-coloured eyes of the Toa.

She gasped, losing her grip on the flashlight. It fell and rolled to the side.

“What’s wrong?” asked Kikao, rushing to her.

“That’s Viceroy Norik!” she sputtered.

“What?!” gasped Kikao and Takanuva in unison.

The Toa of Light removed the silver tape from the Viceroy’s mouth. Norik spat, breathing in heavily.

“Thank you...” he said, his voice hoarse. “Thank you for rescuing me. Whoever you are...”

“Oh my Great Beings, how… What happened?” Gaia came close, attempting to free him from his bonds. “Where’s your mask?”

“Don’t know,” replied Norik, looking at his rescuers. “I got snatched from my office in the Coliseum. I only woke an hour or so ago. Don’t know how much time has passed since I was taken. Can you get me free?”

Takanuva took a step back and aimed his Power Lance. “Please, don’t move, and it will be over quick.”

Norik arched his brows. “Okay.”

“Takanuva, no, you’ll reveal who you are!” warned Gaia.

But it was too late. Just a minuscule amount of power, and the laser punched through the metal, breaking the bonds. Norik’s eyes widened.

“Light…?” he gasped. “You’re a Toa of Light?”

“Yes. You have a problem with that?” asked Takanuva, offering a hand.

The Viceroy let out a pained chuckle, accepting his palm and standing up. “No,” he groaned, shaking off the rest of the chains.

“W-what? Why?” wondered Kikao.

Norik looked at Kikao and Gaia, then back at Takanuva. “You guys don’t happen to have a spare Kanohi, do you?”

The Toa of Light blinked. “Uh, in fact, I do,” he reached into his storage module and procured the powerless Pakari. “Will this do?”

“Anything will do,” replied Norik, surprised.

He took the mask and fitted it over his face. Reinvigorated, he took a deep breath. “That’s better. How did you find me? Who are you?”

“We were… in the Archives, passing by,” replied Takanuva, glancing at his companions.

Norik tilted his head, dusting himself off. “Yeah? In the abandoned section? Just out for a morning stroll?”

“Erhm… Yeah?” shrugged the Toa of Light.

“Well, how do you explain having the Avohkii on your face, then?” asked Norik, squinting. “The Legendary Mask of Light - the very one that’s supposed to be stored in the Special Archival Procedures Section?”

Gaia and Kikao exchanged a glance.

“Does that bother you more than the fact that I am an Elementarist?” asked Takanuva.

“In fact, it does,” nodded Norik, moving past them and out of the storage cell. “But that’s not what’s on my mind right now.”

“I guess,” huffed Kikao, going after him.

“Did any of you watch the news today? What’s the big event?” asked Norik, looking around.

Kikao offered him a flashlight. The Viceroy shook his head.

“The Xian Monarchs arrived this morning. It’s getting close to late evening now,” said Gaia, following Takanuva out the cell. “You were meeting them…?”

“Okay, that gives me an idea,” Norik sighed. “Maybe it’s not too late.”

“Too late for what?” inquired Gaia.

“Her Mechanical Supremacy is planning to kill Roodaka and the Shadowed One,” replied Norik. “I was about to confront her about it, but...” he opened his arms wide. “I guess she needed me gone.”

“What?! How dare she?!” gasped Gaia, scowling. “If I knew she was trying to do that, I would have locked her up here instead of you! We need to get out, fast, before she does it!”

Norik, and everyone else, looked at Gaia. When she realized what she said, she sighed. “Oh no...”

“Pardon me, ma’am, but do I know you? You look familiar,” the Viceroy bent closer to her and raised a palm, igniting a ball of fire in it.

Gaia and Kikao gasped.

Takanuva grinned. “By Mata Nui… _You’re_ an Elementarist!”

“I’m the Toa Hagah of Fire,” proclaimed Norik nonchalantly. “And seeing as you guys are okay with the Elements, and I owe you my life and freedom, I don’t see why I would hide it. So...” He looked Gaia over. “I think we’ve met. Care to jog my memory? I’m pretty old, and politics filled my cortex with protodust.”

Gaia looked up at him and sighed in defeat. “Yes, you do know me.” She turned to the dumbfounded Kikao and Takanuva. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell any of you earlier. I wanted to, but… everything has been happening so quickly, and honestly, you didn’t really need to know who I am.”

She removed her powerless Matatu and reached back, procuring a new Kanohi. She fitted it over her face, revealing it to be a golden Noble Matatu. This mask appeared expressionless, covering her features completely.

“Ah.” Norik’s face bloomed with understanding. “Well, didn’t expect to find you here rescuing me, Aureus Alchemist.”

“What…? You are the leader of the Alchemists?” spat out Takanuva.

Gaia nodded. “I will tell you what I can later,” she said, her voice filtered through the mask, sounding ambiguous and metallic. “Viceroy, we need to make haste to the surface! If it is true what you say about Tuyet, then we need to stop her before she sets her plans in motion! But it is also urgent we help Toa Takanuva get back. He came from another dimension, and he needs the Avohkii.”

Norik shifted his gaze to the Toa of Light. “Alright,” he nodded. “The Avohkii’s place is with a Toa of Light. I don’t have a problem letting the mask go.”

“If Tuyet threatens the peace in this land, then I must stop her,” said Takanuva, frowning. “I will not continue my quest knowing I can prevent another war.”

“That’s noble of you, Toa of Light,” nodded Norik. “But I fear it might already be too late.”

“Then let’s not waste any more time!” urged the Toa of Light, using his mask to illuminate the darkness.

  
  


The group, led by Norik and Gaia, barged into the office of Chief Archivist Tehutti on their way to the surface. The Toa of Fire was adamant in making an urgent call to the Coliseum administration to warn them of the potential threat. His attempts proved to be futile - he could not even reach the administration. This only worsened Norik’s growing panic.

He requisitioned Tehutti’s personal transport to get to the Coliseum as fast as possible. The Chief Archivist had no choice but to comply.

In less than a few minutes, the group was aboard a self-driving hover vehicle, speeding down the highway to the Coliseum. Norik, borrowing Tehutti’s personal tablet, was still trying to reach out to anyone he could.

“Come on, Iruini, pick up…!” he groaned, tapping his foot nervously.

Takanuva watched him, awkwardly fiddling with his clothes. “I hope we’re not too late,” he whispered, looking to Gaia and Kikao.

Gaia sighed. There was resignation in her filtered voice. “Tuyet had already set her plans in motion, seeing as she tried to remove the Viceroy from the picture. She can seize total control over the Coliseum without much effort: she has a giant, loyal following behind her, many of whom are in the most important positions across the city. Even if we get there on time… it might get gruesome.”

Kikao was silent and grim, looking through the window at the rain.

“But there has to be someone still loyal to the Viceroy?” the Toa of Light looked at Norik. “She can’t get away with this that easily, can she?”

“That’s why I’m trying to reach out to the other Toa Hagah,” Norik said, sighing deeply. “Mainly Iruini and Kualus, since they would be the only people in any position to apprehend her. Kualus is the High Justicar, and Iruini is the Chief of the Metru Nui Police.”

Takanuva nodded. “Yeah, I read about that.”

Norik’s tablet beeped, drawing everyone’s attention. As one, they peered at the tablet apprehensively.

An image of Toa Iruini appeared. There was a lot of commotion coming from his side, and he looked like he was about to have a breakdown.

“Norik, where in the name of the Great Beings are you?!” he yelled. “I’ve been trying to call you, but the Coliseum administration wasn’t responding.”

“I’m on my way to the Coliseum. I was kidnapped,” Norik explained quickly. “Tuyet is mad, she wants to kill the Xian Monarchs! She’s seized control over the Coliseum, we have to stop her!”

Iruini shook his head. “The Xian yacht went up in flames some twenty minutes ago, Norik! So far… we’ve found no survivors.”

Norik slumped in his seat. “No… We’re too late.” He put his head in his hands.

Gaia gasped. Takanuva tensed up, reaching over to the Toa of Fire, but the Viceroy brushed him off, scowling intensely. He turned back to the screen. “Iruini, I want you and others at the Coliseum as soon as possible. That’s an order!”

He turned the tablet off and threw it carelessly onto the empty seat by his side.

“Together, we can stop her,” said Takanuva, looking into Norik’s eyes with determination.

“I appreciate your willingness to help, Takanuva,” the Toa of Fire nodded, turning to Gaia. “Your Eternal Magnificence?”

Her voice was like steel. “Even if it means putting her down for good, I’m with you to the end, Viceroy.”

Norik shook his head. “I dearly hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“We’re getting close,” said Kikao, turning to the others.

Takanuva looked out the window to see the imposing shape of the Coliseum in the dark grey haze of the rain.

  
  


The hover vehicle took them to the helipad on top of one of the spires. Norik was the first one out the door, rushing to get inside the spire, followed closely by the others.

They took the elevator down. The emergency news report on the elevator’s holoscreen was covering the explosion of the Royal Yacht, which did not improve anyone’s mood.

“So, what’s our plan?” asked Kikao, looking up as the indicator lit up. They had reached their stop.

“Tuyet will likely be in my office,” said Norik, getting out of the elevator before its doors fully opened. “If she wants to control the Coliseum, it is the only place available for her to do so. The Coliseum’s core systems are shielded from free technomantic access. With my mask in her possession, she can do anything she wants.”

“How do we stop her?” asked Takanuva.

“Two Toa and an Aureus Alchemist should be enough to discourage her from doing anything stupid.” Norik balled his fist.

“Yeah, a matoran side-kick doesn’t count.” Kikao chuckled without humor.

There was a hint of a smile on Norik’s mask. “You can stay in the corner and look imposing.”

The Toa of Fire stopped before a door marked ‘authorised personnel only’, leading to the administration offices. It was unguarded, but locked. He swiped his personal keypass against a control terminal, and it flashed red. He swiped again only to get the same result.

Norik cursed under his breath. “She removed my clearances already!”

Gaia came closer and swiped her own keypass, which flashed red as well.

“She got everything covered, it seems,” noted Kikao.

Takanuva leveled his Power Lance. “I can make a door.”

Gaia stepped away from the door, fitting a golden glove over her hand. “No need, Takanuva. Stand back.”

Everyone did as she said. The Toa of Light looked at the golden glove she now wore; it had an intricate circular pattern that combined sweeping curves and geometric shapes in one cohesive symbol.

Gaia reached out with her gloved hand, and the circle on her palm glowed. A similar circle carved itself into the door, crackling with silver energy. As the transmutation circle was completed, it flashed with brilliant light, and the door dissolved into dust.

“I hope you do not mind, Viceroy,” said Gaia, shaking stray sparks of energy from her glove.

“Not even one bit,” Norik nodded to her, immediately stepping through. “Many thanks, Your Eternal Magnificence.”

“Wow, transmutation at a distance?” gasped Kikao. “I didn’t know it was even possible...”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Gaia remarked. She followed the Toa of Fire through the doorway, the others close behind.

They heard a violent commotion coming from the end of the corridor. Norik broke into a run, Takanuva close behind him. He saw a stream of water jet out from around the corner, splashing the floors. _That must be Tuyet! Is she an Elementarist too?_

There was a scream.

They rounded the corner, and stopped abruptly. The doors of the Viceroy’s office were lying on the floor in a puddle, dented from the force of the waves. The office itself was dark and flooded, with glass shards strewn about from a broken window. Howling wind passed through the corridor.

The still body of Toa Tuyet was sprawled on the floor in a pool of her own silver blood. Her eyes were glassed over, the glow slowly fading from them. A sword was impaled in her chest, right through her now-dark heartlight. Two dark, tall, and winged figures stood above her, one of them still holding a sword in their mighty, clawed hand.

Takanuva took an unsure step forward, his eyes fixated on the figure of Tuyet. He rose his palm, illuminating the room.

“Do you know what’s been going on in your city, Toa Norik?” said the seething, gruff voice of the sword-wielding silhouette.

Takanuva’s light illuminated the two, revealing them to be Makuta. One of them wore crimson armor, with the twin to the long blade he carried still embedded in Tuyet’s prone form. The other stood by his side, his armor bony in color and design.

Takanuva tensed up, shifting his posture just slightly so he would be ready if it came to a fight.

“Makuta, what did you do?!” demanded Norik, marching up to the Makuta in red. “How dare you kill her before she has been tried?! We have a legal system for a reason!”

“It’s called retribution, Norik. And as the Makuta overseeing the Xian Kingdom, I have chosen the punishment Tuyet must suffer for her crimes,” answered Antroz. A cold smile played across his maw. “But, I am an honorable man, and so I ensured her death was clean and painless.”

He removed the blade from Tuyet’s corpse and flicked the blood from it. In a smooth motion, he sheathed it at his hip. “As a representative of the Brotherhood, I deemed such measures necessary.”

Takanuva scowled. _So the Makuta aren’t exactly ‘good’ after all._

Gaia rushed to the Tuyet’s body, checking her vital signs thoroughly, already knowing the leader of the Technomancers was dead. She looked up at the Viceroy and shook her head.

Norik took a deep breath, covering his mask with a palm. “Everything that could go wrong just did...”

The ivory Makuta approached him, extending a silver Pehkui to the Toa of Fire. “I believe this belongs to you, Viceroy,” he said.

Norik took it with a begrudging stare, and then switched his masks. “Thank you, Makuta Krika. Can you tell me what happened? I was kidnapped from my office.”

“Well,” said Krika, eyeing the tense Takanuva with curiosity. “Your identity had been stolen by one of the Black Toa, who had been impersonating you while you were gone. He separated their Royal Majesties Roodaka and the Shadowed One from Antroz after the monarchs had a heated debate with Madame Tuyet, returning them to their yacht. Once there, another Black Toa detonated explosive charges on their yacht, sinking the ship and the Xian Monarchs with it. There were no survivors, if your investigation team is to be believed.”

“Where are the perpetrators?” demanded Norik.

“The Black Toa were just tools, and interest us not,” growled Antroz in response. “The Doom Viper herself has been dealt with. That’s all that matters to me.”

Norik was about to retort, but decided to bite his tongue. He shook his head. “What’s done is done.” He turned to Gaia. “Your Eternal Magnificence, I will need your help.”

She stood and nodded grimly.

“What about us?” asked Kikao, looking between the others with his lens.

“I must ask you two to leave,” said Norik. “I believe you have important business to attend to.”

Gaia approached Takanuva and Kikao, ushering them out of the office.

“Sorry, guys… You’ll have to go without me.” Her eyes, seen through the narrow holes of her Golden Kanohi, smiled at the Toa of Light. “It was a pleasure to have this adventure with you, Takanuva. But I have to be here now. This is too important.”

The Toa of Light still stared back at the two Makuta, who were now conversing in hushed tones with Norik. Despite this, Krika was looking back at him with his cold, penetrating gaze. Takanuva felt a sudden and unusual pressure in his temples, as if the Makuta was trying to invade his mind. He shuddered, gripping his Power Lance, and focused on pushing away the unwanted intrusion.

“Takanuva?” Gaia tugged on his sleeve.

The pressure disappeared as suddenly as it came. “Yes? Oh. Sorry.”

When he looked back, Krika was no longer paying attention to him.

“Get to Nuparu,” said Gaia, returning to the office. “I’ll miss you.”

Takanuva managed a sad smile. “I’ll miss you, too.”

With a gesture, Gaia restored the damaged door of the office to its previous, immaculate condition. Kikao and Takanuva were left alone.

“I wish I could do something…” the Toa of Light sighed.

Kikao patted his forearm. “There’s nothing you could’ve done, Takanuva. And there’s nothing you can do now. I hope Toa Norik will sort this out with the Brotherhood, but I don’t know how the Xian Kingdom will take the death of both monarchs, by the Federation’s hands, on Federation soil. I don’t even understand… What was Tuyet trying to achieve?”

Takanuva hung his head. “We’ll never know.”

“I appreciate that you want to help, Takanuva.” Kikao managed a smile. “But let’s get you home.”

“Nuparu didn’t call back?”

“No,” replied the ko-matoran, walking away. “I hope he’s just too busy fixing the portal for you...”

Takanuva followed after him, glancing back over his shoulder at Norik’s office door.

  
  


Takanuva and Kikao were making their way to the Lower City. Walking down the boulevard, the Toa of Light was trying to take in as much as he could of the cityscape he would never see again.

_I almost can’t believe I’m getting back so soon. If not for my duty, I would’ve stayed here, to see more of the world._

The Toa of Light stopped before a bridge, looking over the canal. The skies were still dark with clouds, and rain painting everything in somber colors.

He sighed, noticing the purple hue of the sky in the distance. “I liked it here, even though my presence has been so chaotic to everyone involved.”

“I think it was chaotic in a good way,” replied Kikao, smiling. “I had an opportunity to experience the greatest adventure of my life yet. Sneaking through the Archives, stealing a legendary mask, saving the Viceroy… It’s like a book, only I got to live it. Almost surreal,” he chuckled.

“Well, I hope you will write a book about this,” Takanuva smiled as well. “This deserves a Chronicle.”

“Oh, I will!” The ko-matoran took out his journal. “I was taking notes when I could. And, well… This has been an unforgettable experience.”

He nodded towards their destination. “Come on. Let’s not keep your world waiting.”

Takanuva sighed bitterly. “You’re right. But saying goodbye is always so tough.”

Kikao patted his back. “It’s tough for everybody.”

Something crackled in his pocket, and the ko-matoran reached for it. He procured one of the communicators Nuparu had given them, and strapped it over his audiosensor in a hurry.

“Kikao? Takanuva? Gaia? Anybody?” it was Nuparu, alarmed. “Please, someone...”

“Nuparu? It’s Kikao,” replied the ko-matoran, trying to discern his voice through the static. “What’s wrong?”

“You gotta get out of wherever you are,” said onu-matoran, breathing shakily. “You… You gotta hide, fast, they’re coming!”

Takanuva raised a brow. “Who’s coming?”

“The Inquisitor! They’ve been here, they know where you are, they’re coming!”

Kikao and the Toa of Light exchanged glances. Before any of them could move or say anything, they heard screams of panic.

From the other side of the bridge, the crowds parted, either pressing themselves to the railing or running in the opposite direction. Shoving people aside without care was a singular Toa in black, their purple Miru illuminated by streetlights. Their inexorable march was set straight on course for the only Toa of Light in the city. Behind them was another Toa in a grey noble Rode, his eyes glowing deep blue.

Takanuva frowned.

“Takanuva, we gotta get out of here,” said Kikao, elbowing him.

“No,” the Toa of Light shook his head, walking towards the Inquisitor as the crowds pushed past him. “I’m done running.”

As the distance between them reduced, Takanuva opened his arms wide, yelling, “What do you want from me?! Are you not tired of this endless chase?! Why do you keep finding me, time and time again?!”

Colonel Sidri stopped a dozen feet away, handheld launcher primed in their hand. The crowds cleared, leaving only the four of them right in the middle of the bridge. Rain poured on them, rolling down their coats.

“Tell me!” challenged Takanuva, flinging his arms out to either side. “What in Karzahni’s name do you want?!”

The Inquisitor looked back to the Toa accompanying them. “Technopath Zayt. It’s him?” they asked, their voice filtered through the mask.

“The imprint scans match 100%, even though he changed the mask,” answered Toa Zayt.

Sidri nodded, returning their cold gaze to Takanuva. “I want _you_ ,” they said, pointing the launcher at him. “Surrender.”

The ko-matoran looked up at the Toa of Light, expecting him to brandish his Power Lance, or call upon his elemental powers, but Takanuva just stood there.

He glanced at Kikao, thinking. _If I leave this world without trying to do something right, Kikao, Nuju, Norik, and other Elementarists might be in danger because of me. My presence in this world created such chaos… I don’t want the Sanctum Massacre to repeat. I must know what’s going on with the Secret Police._

Secretly, he activated his mask, and peered into the Toa before him. Sidri’s soul had no trace of moral Shadow inside, even though Takanuva knew the Shadow of this world was different. Yet, as he studied the Inquisitor with the help of the Avohkii, he realized that they had no evil intent towards the Toa of Light.

_They don’t hate me,_ realized Takanuva. _In fact, they feel nothing negative towards me. Then… Why do they chase me? What is their goal?_

The Toa of Light steeled himself.

“Before I do that,” he said, “I want you to let my friend here go. And if you have captured the three matoran that were seen with me, I want them freed as well.”

Sidri spared the ko-matoran a glance and nodded.

“Takanuva, what are you doing?!” gasped Kikao. “Are you just going to let them capture you?!”

“Can I trust you on this?” demanded Takanuva, staring the Inquisitor down.

The Inquisitor nodded again. “Now. _Surrender_.”

Kikao’s heart raced. “Takanuva, no!”

“It’s alright, Kikao. Just… go. Return to your Grandmaster, warn him of what’s going on. I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know what it’s like there! Nobody knows!”

Takanuva smiled sadly. “I intend to find out.” he raised his arms in the air, palms open. “I surrender! Do not harm or attempt to capture my companion, or I will incinerate you where you stand.”

Sidri approached in wide strides, holstering their launcher and taking out a set of cuffs. With a click of a button, the cuffs opened, and Takanuva offered his wrists.

“Kikao, go,” he said, gazing at his friend. “Please.”

The ko-matoran stumbled back. “Takanuva...”

“Please, just go!”

Kikao grit his teeth, scowling, fists balled. “No!”

The cuffs secured around the Toa of Light’s wrists, and a tether made out of energy connected between them. As it did, he felt his powers being suppressed.

_Can’t feel my element… How? What technology is this?_

Sidri reached for their audiosensor. “Colonel Sidri, reporting. I need an extraction vehicle, on my position. I’ve got the target.”

They turned to the technopath Zayt. “Your services are no longer needed.”

Zayt nodded, his eyes becoming pale. Without saying a word, he walked off.

Takanuva faced away from Kikao, as he was unable to hold the matoran’s disheartened gaze.

“Takanuva, how could you…?” he whispered. “We were… We were so close to getting you back… You just… gave up.” Kikao hung his head. “What about your world? What about your mission? Does it mean nothing to you?! Why?!”

The Toa of Light’s lips tightened.

_I’m sorry, Kikao. But I have to know. Maybe… Maybe I can set this right._

The requested vehicle finally arrived. It suspended itself over the bridge, and then descended until it almost touched the ground. The Inquisitor gestured for Takanuva to get in.

“Takanuva, please, it’s not too late!” Kikao called after him, his voice bitter.

“I’ve made my decision,” replied the Toa of Light, getting in.

Sidri got in after him, and the door slammed shut. The vehicle took off, ascending into the dark sky.

_Why did I do it?_ thought Takanuva, his gaze trained on the Inquisitor sitting across from him. _I guess Nuju was right… I’m too curious for my own good. But I want to know the truth._

“What do you do with the Elementarists?” he demanded.

Sidri shifted their eyes to him, but didn’t grace the Toa of Light with a response.

Takanuva frowned. “The least you could do is answer my questions! I already surrendered!”

“Save your questions for the General-Lieutenant,” replied the Inquisitor, looking out through the window.

“Who…?”

The flying vehicle accelerated. Takanuva saw that they had crossed the Lower City, and were now flying over the Silver Sea. He caught a glimpse of the docks, where the remains of the Royal Yacht were being examined by teams of Toa and matoran.

“Who is this General-Lieutenant? What business does he have with the Elementarists?” pressed Takanuva. “What is your deal with the Elements anyway?”

He got no answer, again.

_Well… I guess I’ll just have to wait._

Takanuva gloomily watched Metru Nui’s cityscape recede in the rain.

  
  


The vehicle touched down on a remote island in the Silver Sea. It was a barren piece of rock, with a complex building roughly in the center. There were nothing else as far as Takanuva could see.

The Inquisitor left the vehicle, and Takanuva followed without invitation. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t this. His mind swarmed with questions, but he knew Sidri wouldn’t provide any answers. Whatever their deal was, the Inquisitor proved stoic and non-communicative to any attempt at conversation.

Sidri led him to the building. There were two Toa in black at the entrance, carrying streamlined launchers. At the Inquisitor’s approach, they straightened and saluted to them.

“The General-Lieutenant is expecting you,” one of the Toa reported to Sidri.

Sidri passed through the door as it automatically opened at their approach. Takanuva was behind them, lingering for just a moment to see his distorted reflection in the black helmet of one of the guards.

They crossed the lobby quickly, ascending the stairs. There was almost no one around, but Takanuva saw what appeared to be tall robotic servants around the building. They were streamlined in design and resembled a Toa, only without a face or mask. Their limbs were made of transparent material, with glowing wires running through them.

Sidri led him through a corridor and stopped near one of the double-doors. They pushed one side open without knocking and stood aside, nodding for Takanuva to get in. The Toa of Light complied, finding himself inside a spacious office. The lights were dimmed, with the main light source being a fireplace.

“General-Lieutenant, the Twilight Toa has been delivered,” announced Sidri, closing the door behind themselves.

A Toa-shaped figure by the window turned to them. He wore black and silver clothing, reinforced with etched armor.

“Ah, splendid,” the General-Lieutenant smiled, sitting behind his table. He studied Takanuva from behind his Great Sanok with dark green eyes. “Welcome. I am General-Lieutenant Tessadan. It is a pleasure to meet you, Toa of Twilight. Have a seat.” He gestured to one of the armchairs.

Takanuva had a look of utter confusion, but he sat down.

“Colonel, please remove the cuffs from our guest,” commanded Tessadan.

Sidri did as they were told, unlocking the suppressing restraints. They didn’t sit, instead standing behind Takanuva, arms behind their back.

“Well,” General-Lieutenant sighed, wiping his mask. “What may I call you?”

“Takanuva… sir,” replied the Toa of Light, looking around, expecting the setting to change drastically.

“Oh please, just call me Tess,” he shook his head, chuckling. “I feel like you have a lot of questions on your mind. I hope to answer them all, but we’re on a bit of a tight schedule. You probably know what happened at the docks this evening.”

Takanuva nodded, frowning. “I don’t understand. What’s the deal with the Elementarists? Why are you capturing them? What do you want from me? Why isn’t this some sort of dungeon, run by an evil Makuta?”

Tess looked at Sidri, then back at Takanuva. “Ah, the Colonel made an impression on you.”

“Yes! Everybody runs at their approach, screaming in panic!”

“You didn’t,” said Sidri.

“Yes, because I want to know what in Karzahni’s name is going on!” Takanuva shot up, his muscles tensed. “Why are you hunting the Elementarists? Why?”

“Takanuva, please calm down, I shall answer your questions.” Tess remained calm and open, despite Takanuva’s threatening snarl. “We are capturing the Elementarists because they disturb the peace in Metru Nui.”

The Toa of Light sat. “What does that mean? What do you do with them once you capture them?”

“We invite them to join their brothers and sisters here,” replied the General-Lieutenant. “For the betterment of the Matoran Federation.”

“Do you… experiment on them or something?”

Tess chuckled. “Only if they volunteer to be a part of the experiments. But otherwise, they live here, in the secret community of the Elementarists, underneath this island and the waves of the Silver Sea. We call it Akiva Metru.”

Takanuva shook his head, struggling to comprehend it all. The Avohkii told him that Tess didn’t have any malicious intent either.

_This doesn’t make sense._

“I… I don’t understand,” he exhaled.

“Understandable,” nodded Tessadan. “You see, the Secret Police has a certain… image to maintain, for the good of the city. We’re painted as terrifying and mysterious, and that allows us to work without having to put on any pressure, or answer many unnecessary questions. The Colonel here is an urban legend, and their reputation precedes their approach. No one can escape the Inquisitor’s grasp, and no one can stop them, so Toa Sidri works unhindered.”

Takanuva looked back at the Inquisitor. “So this… silent attitude is just a facade?”

“No, Sidri is not much for talking. But, it does help with their charm, I must say,” Tess smiled.

The Toa of Light turned to him. “So… Why does it have to be this way? If you don’t do anything scary with the Elementarists, why do you have to be painted almost like… villains? And why do Elementarists ‘disturb the peace’?”

“As I have said, it gives us much more freedom. And, as to your last question...” Tess clasped his hands, leaning closer. “Metru Nui is not ready for the Elements to return.”

Takanuva arched his brow.

“The Great Beings have made the Elements into terrifying myths, forbidden and alien. If we just let the Elementarists run free again, we risk repeating the Sanctum Massacre,” explained the General-Lieutenant. “We risk dividing our nation when we need it united the most. Today’s events put us at the verge of war, Takanuva, and I cannot risk Metru Nui collapsing into chaos because a Toa that controls Light and Shadow is running around stealing legendary artefacts from the most secure place I know. We are, indeed, not villains, Takanuva. I have created the Secret Police for the purpose of eventually bringing the Elements back, when the citizens of Metru Nui are ready for it. And so far,” he sighed, “the time is not right.”

The Toa of Light relaxed his shoulders and leaned back. “I think I understand,” he whispered.

Tessadan nodded. “I am glad you see my point. So, Takanuva, the reason you’re here - I wanted to extend an invitation for you to join our community. You are… a unique case. We have never encountered a Toa of Light, and never one that is… dual in nature.”

“What if I refuse?” he asked.

“Well,” Tess sighed. “That complicates things. I cannot put you back in Metru Nui. There’s risks associated with it I cannot take.”

“I don’t need to be put back in Metru Nui.” Takanuva shook his head. “I’m not from around here. I came from another dimension, and there is someone who can send me back. I was on my way to leave when the Inquisitor caught me. That’s all I ever wanted - to return to where I came from.”

Tess hummed, tilting his head. “You’re an invader from another dimension? So… The shooting star _was_ you falling from the sky, out of a rift?”

“Yes. And I just want to go back. I have a mission to complete in my world, and it is of grave importance that I return as soon as I can.”

Tessadan’s personal terminal lit up, displaying an incoming urgent transmission. “Excuse me,” he murmured, opening it.

“Chief, we have an approaching aircraft, with the Aureus Alchemist on board,” reported one of the agents. “They demand an audience with you.”

_Gaia? What is she doing?_

Tess covered his mask with a palm. “By the Great Beings, what is their business with me?”

“They are assured you have captured someone under their explicit protection, and demands you let them go.”

Tessadan looked at Takanuva. “Well...” he sighed. “I did not expect this.”

“Does the Aureus Alchemist, or the Viceroy, know what you’re doing here?” asked the Toa of Light, unable to contain a smile.

“No, our internal activities are kept strictly secret,” the General-Lieutenant replied. “The previous Aureus Alchemist was my co-conspirator in the goal of preserving the Elements and then eventually reintroducing them to the society. I guess I’ll have to let the current one in on the secret as well…” He turned to the terminal. ” Please, allow the aircraft with the Aureus Alchemist passage, and escort their Eternal Magnificence into my personal office.”

“Understood,” nodded the agent, and the transmission ended.

Tessadan leaned back, closing his eyes and sighing. “This day keeps getting better and better.”

_You tell me,_ thought Takanuva.

  
  


“Your Eternal Magnificence, welcome!” Tessadan rose, meeting the Aureus Alchemist. “I hope your journey here was smooth and safe.”

“General-Lieutenant, what is the meaning of this?” they fumed, stomping up to his table. Gaia wore regal white robes concealing her form, along with her Golden Mask, and seemed a head taller than when he had seen her previously. There was the same intricate circular symbol on her back and metal gauntlets that Takanuva had seen on her glove. “You snatch innocent civilians in the middle of the night from the streets?”

“That’s what we’ve been always doing,” replied Tess, calm and inviting. “Please, have a seat, and we can discuss this.”

“Where is the Toa?” demanded the Aureus Alchemist.

The General-Lieutenant looked behind them at the chair where Takanuva was sitting.

They turned and almost jumped. “Takanuva! By the Great Beings, are you alright? Are you hurt? Kikao told me everything, he was so heartbroken!”

The Toa of Light smiled apologetically. “Sorry, G- Your… Eternal Magnificence. I didn’t want him to get caught as well. And I’m quite alright.”

The Aureus Alchemist shook their head, and then turned back to Tessadan. “I’m taking this Toa back to the city. He’s under my protection, and Viceroy Norik has discharged the Avohkii into his personal and indefinite care.”

General-Lieutenant nodded. “Absolutely, your Eternal Magnificence. We had a talk with Takanuva and he explained his… situation. Seeing as you have given him protection, and are responsible for his actions, I can do nothing but fulfill your request.”

“It’s not a request, it’s an order,” they snapped, turning on their heel. “Come, Takanuva, we’re leaving.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk with Tessadan?” he asked, rising.

“We can always have a talk later. Both of us, I imagine, are quite busy, and seeing as the Aureus Alchemist is in a hurry, I cannot possibly hold them here against their will,” Tess opened his arms wide. “I do extend an invitation to have lunch sometime… After we get the current situation in the city under control.”

“I will have to think about it,” replied the Aureus Alchemist coldly, leaving.

Takanuva hurried after them.

“Colonel, please escort them back to the landing pads and make sure they get back to the city safely,” ordered Tess.

“That will not be necessary,” Gaia snapped, slamming the door behind her.

Takanuva winced.

“Takanuva, are you sure you’re okay?” she inquired as they distanced from the office. Her voice was still filtered through the mask, but the kind undertones have returned to it. “Did they do anything to you?”

“Yes, I’m absolutely fine,” Takanuva reassured her. “Oh… Thank you for coming for me, though.”

“What were you thinking, just surrendering to them?” Gaia shook her head. “I was so worried. Your mission, your world...”

“I just wanted to know the truth, Gaia. And… I ask that you accept Tess’ lunch proposal. He has a lot to tell you. Trust me.” He smiled.

She sighed. “I see. Alright. Let’s get you back. Nuparu’s prepared everything, and Kikao is waiting for my call. You’ll have to apologize to him,” she groaned. “He felt betrayed.”

“Yeah, that’s the impression I got,” nodded Takanuva, thoughtful. “I hope he can forgive me. I didn’t want to hurt him like that.”

Gaia placed a hand on his forearm. “I think he will understand. Even though _I_ don’t understand what happened,” she chuckled. “But if you say I should trust Tess on this, then I will.”

“He’s… not what he seems,” murmured Takanuva. “I was afraid this place was going to be a Makuta’s dungeon or something.”

Gaia chuckled again. “After what I saw today, I was afraid of that as well. Come on… you’re finally going home.”

  
  


Takanuva saw the Lower City, bright with all manner of neon colors from his bird’s eye view.

_That’s as good of a goodbye as any,_ he thought.

He and Gaia left the aircraft she commissioned as soon as it landed, and made their way to Nuparu’s apartment block. Gaia changed her mask and removed the white robe covering her. Takanuva swore she was much taller just a moment ago.

He turned to see Kikao sitting on the stairs under the rain, an empty crystalline bottle and his journal beside him.

Takanuva sighed. “Kikao,” he called out.

The ko-matoran perked up. As he saw Gaia and Takanuva, he couldn’t help but smile. “You’re back,” he said, rising.

“I promised I would get him back,” said Gaia.

“Kikao, I’m sorry,” said the Toa of Light, scuffing his boot. “I shouldn’t have… done what I did. I just wanted to know the truth, and now I do.”

The ko-matoran just shook his head, approaching him. He hugged Takanuva.

The Toa of Light patted his shoulder. “Sorry.”

“I’ll live,” he said. “I’m just glad you’re not gone forever, and all our adventures weren’t in vain.”

Takanuva smiled. “Well, this story is getting a good ending after all, huh?”

Kikao smiled back. “You’re damn right. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Gaia hugged them both. “Did Nuparu prepare everything?”

“Yeah. Lekani and the others are back too, waiting inside. You’re sort of getting a farewell party, Takanuva,” chuckled Kikao.

“That’s the best thing I could’ve hoped for,” he replied, feeling his heart constrict in his chest.

They went inside and descended into the basement. Macku was standing by the door. As she saw Takanuva, she rushed to him and hugged him as well.

“I was so worried! You could’ve been killed!”

“Well, I could’ve been… But I’m not,” he said, chuckling and petting her head. “It’s great to see you again, Macku.”

“Everything is ready,” she said, leading them inside. “Nuparu is doing some last-minute checks.”

In the middle of the basement, behind a few shelves filled with assorted Vahki parts, the onu-matoran was toiling around one of three similar-looking blocks of jumbled tech. Lekani, Powan, and even Davara were sitting on some containers, drinking.

“You’re here!” exclaimed Lekani, seeing Takanuva and the others. “By the Great Beings, it feels like an eternity has passed since we were separated at that station!”

“Felt like it, indeed,” chuckled the Toa of Light.

Powan raised a bottle. “Cheers, Taka!”

Davara smoked a glo-stick. “Hey, dimensional traveler. Glad to see you back.”

Takanuva nodded. “I’m glad you are all alright as well.”

Nuparu wiped his forehead and turned around. “You had me worried,” he grumbled. “The Inquisitor… When Kikao came here, I thought you’re a goner. But Gaia… I don’t know how she did it, but here you are,” he smiled.

“Well, maybe I’ll tell you later,” she said, a sad smile playing across her lips. “So… This is it?” she looked at Takanuva. “This is goodbye?”

“Not before we finish these bottles!” said Powan. “Let’s treat Takanuva to some quality drinks.”

“I second that!” nodded Lekani. “We never got our original party night. So, this is payback!”

Everyone laughed, crowding around Takanuva. The Toa of Light chuckled with them, trying to hold back tears.

  
  


The dimensional portal flared to life. The air crackled, arcs of purple energy dancing around the room.

Takanuva stood before the yawning vortex, clad in his protosteel armor, Power Lance in one hand and sundial in the other.

He turned to see his new and old friends standing there, mixtures of sadness and joy on their masks.

“I...” chuckled Takanuva, almost choking. “I think I need to say something, but… I am at a loss for words.”

Gaia brushed her tears away. “I will never forget you.”

Kikao held his journal close. “Thanks for the adventure, Takanuva.”

Nuparu wasn’t holding back his tears. “I’m… I’m seeing another friend, disappear into that Pit-damned place. Please… When you get to the other side, let us know you are okay, somehow?”

Takanuva felt an aching lump in his throat. “I will miss you all. Please, take care of each other.”

“We will,” sobbed Macku. “You take care, too! And save the world!”

“I wish I could ask you everything about your world,” sighed Davara, the glo-stick in their hand trembling.

Powan was crying as Lekani hugged him tight. “I’ll be missing you, Takanuva.”

The Toa of Light felt a tear run down his cheek. “So… this is it,” he said, voice quiet and hoarse. “This is goodbye.”

The matoran waved after him. Takanuva faced the portal, seeing all the colors bleed into one inside of it.

He took his first step, feeling the pull. The dancing arcs of energy enveloped him, igniting his form with a golden halo. Another step, and he was already beyond, losing all sense of direction.

He took one last look back, seeing the masks that had become so dear to him.

_This is the end of my journey_ , he thought. _But I will be back, somehow. I will find you, again… my friends._

The rift closed.

Takanuva faced forward, clutching the sundial, gaze focused.

_Here I come, destiny._

\---

Kikao sat in the Sanctum, finishing telling the story to Toa Nuju. With a pass of his hand, the finale of the Journey of Takanuva etched itself into the ice.

“Do you think he’s alright, master?” asked the ko-matoran.

Nuju smiled. “I don’t know, Kikao. The futures of the other worlds are a mystery no single mind can understand. But I feel the balance is restored.” He walked to the exit.

Kikao caught up to him. He looked up to see the clear skies, and bright stars. As he did, one of the stars, shimmering gold, streaked across, disappearing into the dark.

The ko-matoran smiled sadly. “I’m glad the storm has ended.”

\---

The doors of the viceroy’s office opened. Norik lifted his gaze from his tablet, seeing a tall, cloaked figure approach.

“Can I help you?” he asked slowly, reaching back for his spear.

“I’m afraid you’re the only one who can help me, Viceroy,” said the mysterious figure, stopping before his table. “If you are willing to listen.”

Norik tensed, but decided against reaching for his tool. “Who are you?”

The figure chuckled bitterly. “Ah, you know me all too well, Viceroy Norik.”

They took the corners of their hood with long, clawed fingers, and threw it back.

Queen Roodaka leaned closer. “Now… There is a conspiracy brewing in _my_ kingdom, Norik,” she hissed without threat. “And if you don’t want a Second War to happen, you will help me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bionicle: Technorealm celebrated its 8th birthday on august 15th 2017.  
> For more information about the AU, visit [our tumblr blog](http://technorealm.tumblr.com/).


End file.
